Las Crónicas de Lepadoria
by alielassel
Summary: En un tiempo lejano, existieron caballeros cuya vida no debería caer en el olvido
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

-Necesitamos confirmar lo que cuentan nuestros espías. Si es cierta la masacre deberíamos plantearnos la guerra contra los Faré, pero si no lo es... no guiaré a mi pueblo hacia la muerte por nada.

.-Tenéis razón mi rey, pero no será fácil. No tenemos espías cualificados para esta misión y creedme que no va a ser nada fácil

El rey Dohko se encontraba en una encrucijada. Durante todos los años que había gobernado Lepadoria había conseguido la estabilidad económica y social para su pueblo, manteniéndolo alejado de guerras y disputas. El pueblo tenía comida y bienes, cada cual según su trabajo por supuesto, pero podría asegurarse que no había pobres en su reino. Las tierras se cultivaban correctamente y los campos daban buenas cosechas. Nada que ver con la mayoría de los reinos circundantes donde la pobreza y la desolación eran la tónica dominante.

Todo había ido bien, hasta ahora. El clan de los Faré, clan vecino y antiguo aliado de Lepadoria parecía haberse alzado en armas contra esta última. Llevado, al parecer, por sus deseos de poder y gloria, Camus, el jovencísimo líder del clan, había organizado diversas revueltas en la zona que finalmente se habían consumado con el exterminio de los pueblos Lepadorenses colindantes, siempre según lo que los espías decían.

Pero para el rey Dohko las cosas no estaban tan claras. Él había conocido al padre de Camus y nunca le pareció alguien que desease poder o la gloria y mucho menos por el camino de las armas. Cierto era que no conocía al actual líder pero¿podría un niño cambiar tanto como para traicionar todo por lo que su padre había luchado en vida?

Yo iré padre, llegaré hasta los límites del reino y negociaré con los Faré una tregua si es necesario. Os transmitiré sus peticiones y llegaré a un acuerdo que nos asegure la paz

-Saga hijo mío, tú eres mi heredero. No puedes correr esos riesgos

¿Por qué no padre? Vos mismo lo dijisteis y el propio Shión está de acuerdo con vos! No tenemos a nadie más capacitado para esta misión y yo estoy de sobra preparado

.-Príncipe Saga, al decir que nuestros espías no estaban cualificados para una misión de esta envergadura no quise insinuar ni por un instante que me parecería bien mandar al heredero y futuro de nuestro pueblo a una especie de misión suicida

.-.Bueno, pero siempre quedo yo, no es cierto?

-Kanon tú también? Maldita sea! dos hijos el doble de problemas!

.-.Yo no soy el heredero y también soy diplomático. De hecho estoy más capacitado que Saga para esto, no es la primera vez que os acompaño a algún sitio a negociar pactos y treguas. Conozco los caminos que llevan hasta el Clan y estoy seguro de poder triunfar.

Kanon no! Padre no lo permitáis! Yo os ofrecí mi vida no la del pequeño!

.-.¿pequeño? Saga! me sacas cinco minutos!

Suficientes para que no tengas que responsabilizarte tú de una guerra ni arriesgar tu vida por proteger la mía!

-Ya basta! fuera de aquí los dos. Necesito pensar.

Ya en la soledad de su trono el rey hizo memoria. Recordaba cuando con tan solo 15 años tuvo que hacerse cargo del trono tras la muerte de su padre, un hombre despiadado y cruel que mató a su madre y obligó al niño a casarse con una mujer que no amaba.

El matrimonio no resultó demasiado duro para Dohko después de todo. La joven Ariadna era una mujer muy hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Enseguida se llevaron bien e incluso llegaron a quererse aunque nunca se amaron puesto que sus corazones estaban ocupados. Ella le había entregado su alma y su virginidad a un joven campesino asesinado por el padre de Dohko poco antes del matrimonio, él amaba en secreto a uno de los magos y consejeros de la corona, Shión quien con los años se convirtió en su inseparable aliado.

Gracias a ese intenso cariño que se profesaban y a la necesidad de herederos para el reino, Ariadna se quedó embarazada, pero el parto fue demasiado difícil para la joven mujer y tres días después de que los gemelos vieran la luz ella se apagaba dispuesta a seguir a quien fue su verdadero amor. Dohko nunca olvidaría sus últimas palabras:

_FLASHBACK_

La sala estaba oscura, apenas alumbrada por el fuego de la chimenea y unas cuantas velas. La hermosa dama de azules cabellos y ojos como zafiros yacía en su lecho de muerte, con pocos minutos ya de vida.

Dohko se acercó y se sentó en la cama, tomó una de las lívidas manos de la mujer y la besó mientras la regaba con sus lágrimas.

No llores Dohko, mi muerte no es triste. Los pequeños son hermosos y fuertes, serán la continuación de tu linaje. Yo ya nada tengo que hacer aquí, debes dejar que me marche.

-No digas eso, Ariadna. Aún quedan muchas cosas en este mundo para ti y los niños te necesitarán, no podrán crecer felices sin su madre.

Cuidaré de mis niños desde las estrellas Dohko, y también cuidaré de ti.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando pasar a un tembloroso Shión quien se acercó a la cama al ver que la mujer le tendía su mano.

Shión, mi dulce consejero. Debes prometerme una cosa.

.-Lo que digáis mi reina.

No le abandones Shión, no dejes nunca a Dohko. Debes hacerle feliz y estar siempre a su lado. y cuida de mis pequeños, sé tú la madre y la esposa que yo no puedo ser.

.-Mi reina, no digáis eso, os pondréis bien solo es cuestión de tiempo que la fiebre remita y...

Le veo, me está llamando. Mi tiempo se termina mis queridos amigos. Sed felices en esta vida, que yo voy en busca de la dicha en esa otra. Adiós.

-Ariadna no!

La mujer exhaló un suspiro y dejó de respirar. Sus ojos se cerraron y su rostro perdió el enfermizo color que había tomado en los últimos días para dar paso a una palidez indefinible.

-Descansa en paz mi querida esposa, jamás podré olvidarte y aunque sé que nunca hemos podido amarnos como debería haber sido, fuiste un gran regalo que me entregó el destino. Mantendré tu memoria viva hasta el final de mis días. Ariadna, Reina de Lepadoria!

.-Mi señora, os prometo cuidar de vuestros hijos tal y como si fueran míos. Espero que encontréis a vuestro enamorado ya que vos me habéis dejado con el mío. Realmente erais hija de reyes.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Ambos cumplieron sus promesas. El rey no volvió a casarse y todos los años se festejaba el cumpleaños de la reina desaparecida.

Shión crió a los hijos de Ariadna como si él fuese su madre, hablándoles de ella todas las noches y manteniendo vivo en la mente y el corazón de todos el recuerdo de tan noble dama. Sus aposentos privados quedaron sin usar y todas sus cosas se dejaron tal y como ella las había tenido.

Los dos hombres reanudaron la relación que se habían visto obligados a romper en el pasado y no pocas noches mientras estaban tumbados observando las estrellas les parecía que el viento arrastraba la risa de Ariadna. Donde sea que ella estuviese era feliz y velaba por ellos.

Los niños habían crecido sanos y felices, habían heredado el cabello azul de Ariadna y los ojos verdes de Dohko. Shión había pintado retratos de la mujer y los tenían colgados en sus cuartos para que nunca olvidasen la figura de su madre.

Pero la felicidad estaba a punto de convertirse en tragedia. La guerra lo desolaba todo, no había ganadores en ella, solo vidas rotas, enfermedad y pobreza.

El rey se levantó de su trono y se dirigió a los aposentos del único dueño de su corazón, el que siempre estuvo a su lado. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta con pestillo y se derrumbó entre los brazos de su amante buscando respuestas y consuelo.

-¿qué debo hacer?

.-lo sabes tan bien como yo, debes enviar a Kanon. Él tiene razón, es el más adecuado para esto. Saga es demasiado temperamental, dudo mucho que fuera capaz de soportar el anonimato durante el viaje, está demasiado acostumbrado a ser el heredero.

-lo sé, pero me duele pensar que algo malo pueda ocurrirle

.-he estado pensando en eso y creo que tengo la solución. Haré un conjuro en un medallón que le protegerá y le asegurará la victoria en lo que sea que haga. Mi fuerza estará con él y antes de que puedan dañarle tendrán que matarme a mí

Los ojos de Dohko se abrieron sobremanera:

-no, no quiero perderos a ninguno de los dos

.-ten confianza en Kanon, no es ningún crío. Sabrá defenderse, yo solo le ofrezco una pequeña ayuda que estoy seguro que no necesitará.

Shión acarició los labios de Dohko con los suyos, como siempre lo hacía, con toda la dulzura de que era capaz. Sabía muy bien del desasosiego del Rey porque él lo sentía en carne propia y por partida doble: su amado sufría, su rey dudaba y uno de los muchachos a los que consideraba su hijo pronto partiría en una peligrosa misión de la que era posible que no volviese con vida.

Pero para eso estaba él, para cargar con las tristezas de su amado, para hacerles la vida más fácil a todos. Ariadna le había enseñado a amar sin reservas y a ser un hombre mucho mejor de lo que nunca se esperó de él. Al fin y al cabo no fueron pocas las noches es las que la reina, antes de retirarse a dormir a sus aposentos, pasaba por los de Shión para decirle "el rey está sólo Shión y parece que tiene frío. Quizás debieras ir a darle un poco de calor".

El beso se tornó más apasionado a medida que Shión recordaba aquellas noches en las que bajo el beneplácito de la propia reina hacía el amor con Dohko regalándole toda su energía y su valor. Las manos de Dohko se aferraban a su espalda buscando ahí el apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

-Sé que también los sientes como tus hijos Shión, y sé que tu consejo es el más adecuado. Pero hazme olvidar ahora, hazme olvidar que soy el Rey, deja que aparte a un lado la inminente batalla y que deje de pensar en la posibilidad de perder a uno de mis amados hijos. Hazme creer que estamos en este mundo solo nosotros, como cuando éramos niños, como cuando tú eras todo mi universo

.-Como mi rey desee. Como mi amado me pida

Y así entre suspiros, jadeos y gemidos pasó la noche y llegó la mañana.

Mientras en el cuarto de Kanon, Saga irrumpía como un vendaval dispuesto a lo que fuera para hacer que su hermano no partiera hacia los límites del reino.

¿se puede saber a qué demonios te crees que estás jugando?

.-.hola Saga, qué tal, me alegra que entres en mi cuarto de esta manera, veo que el heredero tiene unos modales exquisitos

olvídate de eso y dime qué quieres demostrar

Saga tomó con rudeza el brazo de su hermano encarándole

.-.suéltame ahora mismo

Si Saga quería jugar duro él no iba a ser menos

.-.no tengo que demostrar nada hermano. Este es también mi reino y que no sea el heredero al trono no quiere decir que no me importe lo que le pueda pasar a mi pueblo... ni lo que te pueda pasar a ti. Sabes que soy el único que puede hacer esto, no me subestimes

no lo hago Kanon! me preocupo por ti¿acaso no puedes ver la diferencia? No quiero que te hagan daño... no quiero pensar en que tú no... en no volver a verte

La expresión de Kanon se suavizó al ver lágrimas contenidas en el rostro de su hermano. Lo abrazó con dulzura y mirándole a los ojos dijo:

.-.yo tampoco quiero pensar en perderte, pero créeme, esto no sucederá, no esta vez. Iré hasta los dominios del clan, hablaré con el imbécil ese de Camus y volveré sano y salvo a tiempo para celebrar una fiesta por nuestro cumpleaños.

ven a mi cuarto esta noche Kanon, como cuando éramos niños. Duerme conmigo

.-.y qué otro remedio me queda si no me sueltas

Risas inocentes inundaron la estancia. El amor de los gemelos les había mantenido unidos y a salvo. No era la primera vez que se separaban pero sí la primera que Saga tenía ese horrible presentimiento... la angustiosa sensación de que esa era su despedida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Otro golpe más del látigo sobre su castigada espalda. Hilos de sangre resbalaban por sus costados para acabar cayendo en lento goteo al suelo. Sus ojos estaban ya secos de tanto llorar y su garganta quedó muda tiempo atrás. Mantenía abierta su boca intentando conseguir un poco de aire que le permitiera seguir vivo un día más.

El último de los cien latigazos cayó pesadamente sobre el muchacho. El castigo había terminado, ahora solo le restaba decidir si quería vivir o... El dolor le impedía moverse, de seguro tenía alguna costilla rota. Se encontraba más débil que nunca. ¿Cómo había terminado de esa manera? Él, que había nacido libre, parecía destinado a morir bajo los maltratos de aquel que se había proclamado su dueño.

Las cinchas de cuero con las que le habían atado lastimaban sus muñecas, su cabeza colgaba en un extraño ángulo sobre su pecho y suaves hilos de saliva se escapaban de su boca... sin que él pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo. Lo habían dejado solo... probablemente para que lo mataran los perros. Nadie vendría en su ayuda. Mejor, así todo acabaría de una vez por todas.

De repente notó que alguien soltaba sus manos mientras que con sumo cuidado sujetaba su cuerpo para que no cayera, procurando por todos los medios no tocar sus heridas. Con esfuerzo levantó su mirada aunque él ya sabía quién era su salvador... Sus sospechas quedaron totalmente confirmadas al ver dos inmensos ojos verdes repletos de lágrimas contenidas.

-Shun- susurró- siempre eres tú... gracias- intentó una sonrisa pero no fue capaz

shhhhhhh, no hables Shaka. Reserva tus fuerzas, yo cuidaré de ti, tranquilo

Con mucho trabajo el joven peliverde llevó al rubio hasta una destartalada cabaña que parecía ser su vivienda. Allí lo tumbó sobre un montón de heno fresco y le lavó las heridas con trapos y agua limpia.

tienes que dejar de hacer esto Shaka, tienes que dejar de desafiar a los amos. Acabarán matándote como hicieron con mi hermano y yo no quiero perderte a ti también- suaves lágrimas caían de sus ojos mezclándose con la sangre de su amigo que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, aún no terminaba de manar.

-No puedo Shun, no puedo vivir de esta manera, prefiero morir a sus manos que seguir siendo su maldito esclavo.

Porque eso eran ellos, esclavos sin derechos ni identidad que vivían expuestos a los caprichos de su señor, quien les usaba tanto para las tareas de la casa y el campo, como para sus depravados juegos en la cama.

Ikki fue el primero en morir, pero aquello lejos de ser un escarmiento para Shaka se convirtió en un auténtico anhelo. En su mente resistían las imágenes de aquel asesinato, tan vívidas como en el momento en que se producía.

_FLASHBACK_

Capataz: este maldito esclavo se ha atrevido a desafiar los designios de sus amos. Impidiendo a los señores disfrutar del hermoso cuerpo de su hermano de sangre, el también esclavo Shun, ha firmado su sentencia de muerte. 250 latigazos te harán entrar en razón...

Afrodita: espera un momento. Ikki, las cosas no tienen porqué ser así. Si me pides perdón arrodillado y me suplicas que me tire a tu hermano, te dejaré vivir. De lo contrario.. yo no le tocaré pero tú morirás.

Un escupitajo en la hermosa cara de Afrodita fue la respuesta de Ikki

Afrodita: bien estúpido- mientras se limpiaba con asco la saliva de la cara- que sean 300 latigazos

Todos los demás esclavos estaban obligados a ver el espectáculo, incluido el propio Shun quien en los brazos de Shaka gritaba desesperado:

Shun: noooooooooooooooo! nooooooooooooooooo! basta! hermano! yo me entrego pero no le golpeéis más! no!

Ikki: no le sueltes Shaka! no dejes que se acerque!

El rubio apretaba contra su pecho al pequeño mientras miraba con ojos aterrados el castigo que le imponían a su compañero

Tras los 300 latigazos Ikki aún estaba vivo. Afrodita se acercó a él y le tomó del mentón. Con un lengüetazo retiró la sangre de los labios de su esclavo y en voz bien alta dijo

Afrodita: y bien Ikki, estás dispuesto a pedir clemencia y dejarme a tu hermano para mí?

Entonces Ikki mordió con saña los dedos que jugueteaban con sus labios provocando un espantoso chillido de dolor en Afrodita.

Afrodita: cabrón! has firmado tu sentencia! ahora verás, despídete del mundo porque no verás otro amanecer.

Ordenó a los guardias que atasen las dañadas manos a una cuerda y el otro extremo a su caballo. Con sus últimas fuerzas y haciendo un gran acopio de valor, Ikki se dirigió a Shaka

Ikki: cuida de mi hermano amigo, que no le hagan nada. Te quiero Shun, no lo olvides

Durante más de dos horas Afrodita arrastró el cuerpo de Ikki por la hacienda. Cuando el caballo se cansó y los esclavos de pudieron acercar al que antes había sido su amigo, nadie podría decir en qué momento exacto dejó de respirar, solo que ya no era de este mundo.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Desde entonces Shaka se hizo cargo del pequeño Shun, recibiendo él los castigos de los amos cuando no les permitía gozar del virginal cuerpo del niño. El valor y la determinación que había visto en los ojos de Ikki aún cuando sabía a ciencia cierta que iba a morir le hizo creer que era posible una salida del infierno, que merecía la pena sacrificarse por otros.

Shaka, totalmente agotado se había quedado dormido. Shun le miraba con cariño, acariciando levemente su rostro y su cabello. Sabía que le debía mucho, tal vez demasiado, pero eso no hacía sino acentuar el sentimiento de culpa que desde hacía un tiempo le perseguía.

Shun: siempre fui muy débil Shaka,-el muchacho susurraba intentando no despertar al rubio- mi hermano lo sabía y por eso me protegía, pero tú... no creo que debas cargar tú con mis culpas. Ikki te dejó un deber demasiado difícil de cumplir. Me gustaría aliviártelo... de alguna manera.

Rozó con sus dedos el tatuaje de Shaka. Era una flor dibujada al final de la espalda en un costado. Era el símbolo de la libertad. Shaka no había nacido esclavo, él había nacido libre y sus padres le habían marcado de esa manera para evitar que nadie pudiera esclavizarlo... pero el símbolo de Lepadoria no había sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para disuadir a Afrodita y DM de sus horribles planes.

Desde muy niño le arrancaron de sus familia, aunque Shun no sabía cómo ni porqué ya que el rubio jamás hablaba de aquello. Le trajeron a la granja y allí vivía igual que los demás. Sin embargo su valor y resistencia eran muy superiores a los de los otros, quizá sólo Ikki habría podido igualarle pero ahora, él estaba muerto.

Con un profundo pesar salió de la cabaña y se sentó en el suelo dejando que el aire fresco de la noche enjugara sus lágrimas. Ya lo tenía decidido, ni Shaka ni nadie tendría que volver a sufrir por su causa, aquello no era justo y no permitiría que continuase pasando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Era el tercer día de su viaje, el tiempo aún era clemente aunque debía descansar a mediodía y buscar refugio del abrasador sol de Lepadoria o llegaría tostado a su destino. "Un príncipe a la plancha", sonrió pensando en las tonterías que se le ocurrían a su hermano en determinadas ocasiones.

La despedida había sido la habitual en estos casos, toda la corte había salido al patio y le habían vitoreado mientras cruzaba las grandes puertas. Su padre, Shión y Saga le acompañaron hasta los confines de las murallas exteriores y le desearon suerte en su misión. Todo había sucedido como de costumbre y sin embargo... la inquietud atenazaba su pecho. Le había parecido que algo importante cambiaría desde ese momento, como si se acercase el final de algo pero Kanon no sabía determinar de qué.

Miró hacia el cielo. Nubes negras anunciaban tormenta que descargaría probablemente durante la noche y no iba a ser leve precisamente.

-Genial-pensó- por lo menos podría haber esperado un día y dejarme llegar a la cabaña del paso. Amigo- dijo dirigiéndose al caballo- creo que esta noche nos vamos a mojar. Espero equivocarme.

No conocía muy bien aquella parte del reino. En ella vivían terratenientes poderosos pero que se mantenían al margen de la corte, era bastante probable que ni siquiera respetasen las leyes de su padre. Había muchas habladurías acerca de señores que mataban a otros propietarios, les robaban sus tierras y sus posesiones y esclavizaban a sus familias. Pero los inspectores enviados a comprobarlo nunca habían denunciado nada parecido y, si bien era cierto que de vez en cuando familias enteras desaparecían sin dejar rastro y sus bienes eran absorbidos por otras, no había prueba ninguna de que aquellas acusaciones fueran ciertas. Por ello, el rey Dohko no había podido hacer nada a ese respecto.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones se internó en las tierras abandonando los senderos, intentaba llegar lo antes posible a su refugio en las montañas. Pronto el sol dejó de verse y los intensos rayos iluminaban su camino. La lluvia comenzó a arreciar con gran fuerza empapando rápidamente al príncipe y su montura. Tenía que encontrar un sitio en el que guarecerse y eso suponía llegar hasta las laderas de las montañas y esconderse bajo una roca. No le llevaría mucho tiempo. Además había tomado la precaución de cargar a su caballo con un buen fardo de lecha que se mantenía seca, con lo que podría hacer un buen fuego con el que calentarse.

De repente vio algo extraño tirado a un lado del camino. En un principio pensó que quizás fuesen los restos de algún animal, pero era demasiado grande para ser un perro, demasiado pequeño para ser una vaca. Llevado por la curiosidad se bajó del caballo y se acercó hasta el bulto. No pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que aquello era una persona.

Se arrodilló en el suelo e intentó hablar con él, pero al no obtener respuesta lo giró suavemente dejándolo sobre su espalda. Tomó el pulso en su cuello y acercó el oído a a su pecho asegurándose de que respiraba. Estaba vivo pero inconsciente. Su brazo izquierdo se curvaba en un ángulo imposible, estaba dislocado sin duda y quizás también roto. Su cara estaba llena de sangre mezclada con barro al igual que su cabello. Estaba bastante delgado y el color azulado de su piel indicaba que tenía demasiado frío.

Sin pensárselo mucho se quitó su capa y envolvió al desconocido con ella. Lo montó en el caballo y tomando las riendas continuó el viaje buscando un refugio seguro para pasar la tormenta.

Cuando llegó a la zona de las grandes rocas, bajó al hombre del caballo y lo tumbó en el suelo. Descargó y desensilló al animal y preparó rápidamente un buen fuego. Improvisó una cama con las ropas secas que el caballo había llevado y desvistió al enfermo, comprobando que era un hombre muy joven... y al parecer muy hermoso. Se quedó totalmente impresionado al ver las cicatrices que surcaban su cuerpo, tenía infinidad de moratones y magulladuras. Le limpió la sangre y lo metió entre las ropas secas. No podría hacer nada más por él hasta que no llegaran al refugio.

Intentó calentarlo con el fuego pero vio que no era suficiente así que se tumbó a su lado tratando de darle calor con su cuerpo.

Kanon: Dios mío, qué ha podido pasarte? Eres súbdito de mi padre, un hombre libre o eso atestigua tu tatuaje y sin embargo pareces haber recibido latigazos como antaño los esclavos. Tienes todo tu cuerpo cubierto de heridas y creo que quizás alguna costilla rota... espero que la tormenta amaine pronto y poder curarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El calor de la hoguera y el cansancio hicieron que se durmiera mientras abrazaba al muchacho.

Un intenso dolor sacudió el cuerpo de Shaka. Estaba vivo, después de todo había sobrevivido. Abrió los ojos con mucho trabajo para encontrarse desnudo bajo un montón de ropas con alguien sujetándole a su lado.

Después de todo lo que había sufrido lo habían encontrado. Fracasó nuevamente, volvería a la granja y... no él prefería morir antes que vivir de esa manera. La desesperación hizo presa de él y comenzó a gritar y a temblar descontroladamente.

Shaka: noooooooooo! déjame

Kanon se despertó sobresaltado por los gritos a su lado. Se quedó viendo el maltratado cuerpo temblando entre sus brazos. El chico lloraba y gemía, le suplicaba que le dejase morir. No supo qué hacer, así que lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras le susurraba al oído

Kanon: shhhhhhhh tranquilo, no te haré daño. Estás a salvo, te sacaré de aquí. Tranquilo

Shaka intentó mirarle pero su vista estaba nublada. Aquel hombre no se parecía a los horribles sicarios que él conocía. Sólo pudo ver unas hermosas esmeraldas que le susurraban palabras de aliento. Aquellos brazos lo apresaban con fuerza pero no lo dañaban. Extrañamente no se sentía amenazado, sino más bien todo lo contrario, se sentía seguro como hacía años que no se encontraba.

Paulatinamente se fue calmando y dejó de gritar y de llorar. Las fuerzas le abandonaron nuevamente y volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Kanon apenas creía lo que acababa de pasar. Decidió que no tenía tiempo que perder si quería salvarle la vida al joven así que recogió todo rápidamente y se puso de nuevo en camino. La lluvia había cesado y el amanecer estaba muy próximo. Llevaba al otro sobre la grupa de su caballo mientras que él caminaba a su lado intentando encontrar algún sentido a lo que estaba pasando. Años atrás Dohko había abolido la esclavitud... ese era un hombre libre... ¿quién demonios lo atacaría dejándolo en tal estado? Además tenía cicatrices antiguas...

Horas después alcanzaron la cabaña. Metió al chico dentro, lo tumbó en la cama y lo tapó con toda la ropa que pudo encontrar. Encendió la chimenea, desensilló al caballo y lo dejó pastando, y calentó agua dispuesto a lavar y desinfectar las heridas.

Shaka sintió cómo alguien lo tocaba con cuidado. ¿Shun, no él no podía ser, el pequeño ángel no podría volver a cuidar a nadie más. Al abrir los ojos volvió a ver las esmeraldas que recordaba... solo que ahora su visión se aclaró bastante debido en parte a que su cuerpo volvía a tener calor.

Era un hombre quien le lavaba su pecho con un trapo. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba despierto. Intentó hablar pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Tenía la boca completamente seca.

Kanon se dio cuenta de que había recuperado la consciencia. Le miró fijamente y le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo.

Kanon: no te preocupes, estás a salvo. Estoy lavando tus heridas... alguien te golpeó con saña, pero tranquilo, sanarás.

Al ver que intentaba hablar y no lo conseguía tomó un vaso de agua, pasó su brazo por detrás de su espalda para alzarle un poco y le ayudó a mojarse los labios y dar pequeños sorbos. El muchacho no dejaba de mirarle fijamente, tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca, eran azules como el mar y estaban cargados de miedo y angustia.

Apartó el vaso cuando el otro pareció estar saciado y mientras le seguía mirando fijamente le acarició la mejilla. El chico relajó su rostro con aquello, Kanon se estaba ganando su confianza. Volvió a posarle sobre la cama y continuó con su tarea mientras le hablaba con voz dulce

Kanon: me llamo Kanon y estoy de camino hacia las tierras del Clan de los Faré. Estamos en las montañas de los Picos Escarpados, en una cabaña. Te he estado examinando y no creo que tengas nada roto, quizás un par de costillas hundidas y el hombro y el codo izquierdos dislocados.

De repente Shaka sujetó con fuerza su mano, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas reflejaban un miedo difícil de asumir.

Shaka: no dejes que me cojan... snif... mátame si quieres pero... no quiero volver

Kanon: quién? de quién hablas? quién te hizo esto?

Shaka llorando ya abiertamente: por favor... por favor

La desesperación en su voz no dejó al príncipe más alternativa que abrazarlo nuevamente, protegiéndolo junto a su pecho, y acunándolo susurrar en su oído

Kanon: no te preocupes, te prometo que no dejaré que te hagan daño de nuevo. Ahora cálmate, debes descansar, shhhhhhhhhhhhh

Poco a poco el rubio dejó de llorar y aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre la mano de Kanon. Intentó incorporarse pero el dolor sobre su brazo izquierdo le hizo gemir y derramar nuevas lágrimas

Kanon: debemos reducir esa luxación o quedarás con el brazo inutilizado para siempre. Va a ser doloroso pero no queda otro remedio

Shaka sólo asintió débilmente. Kanon lo tomó en brazos y lo tumbó en el suelo. Cogió un pedazo de tela y se lo colocó al rubio en la boca para que lo mordiera.

Kanon: puedes gritar si quieres, aquí nadie nos escuchará

Con el muchacho tumbado en el suelo agarró con fuerza el brazo y tiró de él mientras con el pie empujaba en sentido contrario el tronco del chico. Escuchó gritar a Shaka mientras derramaba lágrimas de dolor y se movía débilmente. Continuó tirando y levantando el brazo hasta que escuchó cómo la articulación encajaba de nuevo.

Shaka se había desmayado, el dolor le había superado. Tomando unas vendas inmovilizó el hombro para evitar que volviera a luxarse. Aprovechando la inconsciencia de Shaka redujo el codo rápidamente y sin mayores problemas, afortunadamente no había nada roto.

De nuevo lo tomó en brazos y lo tumbó en la cama tapándolo con las mantas. Preparó algo de comer y decidió esperar a que el chico despertara para alimentarle y... preguntarle su nombre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

En los morrales encontró mucha más comida de la que esperaba. Shión, él siempre le cuidaba y se aseguraba de que nunca le faltase de nada. Tenía un gran cariño por aquel hombre, le había criado con tanto amor a él y a su hermano. Tanto Saga como él había descubierto hacía mucho el tipo de relación que unía al consejero mayor del Reino y Mago principal del Castillo con su padre el Rey.

FLASHBACK

Era una noche lluviosa de invierno, hacía frío y llovía a raudales. Los dos pequeños príncipes discutían acaloradamente en la habitación que por aquel entonces compartían.

Saga¿cómo demonios se te ha ocurrido meter esas ratas en palacio¡Eres idiota!

Kanon: lo primero no las llames ratas! son ratoncitos y tienen nombre. Su mamá murió... como la nuestra. El cocinero la mató con la escoba y yo lo vi... ¿acaso crees que me podía quedar tan tranquilo viendo cómo sus hijitos morían por nuestra culpa?

Saga: sí claro, y explica el por qué tenías que llevarlos al gran salón durante la cena y dejar que corretearan libremente asustando a todas las doncellas. Kanon a veces pienso que no somos hermanos!

Kanon: yo sólo quería darles algo de comer, no fue mi culpa que se escaparan.. y si dudas de nuestra relación... pues mírate a un espejo!

Saga: sí muy bien, y ahora nos hemos quedado sin cenar y yo tengo hambre

Un enorme puchero de Saga puso fin al enfrentamiento entre los dos. Kanon le miraba divertido. ¿Y ese era el heredero, el hermano mayor? Cuando se trataba de comida, Saga parecía claramente un bebé.

Kanon: ya es tarde, estarán todos durmiendo. Vayamos a la cocina a por algo de comer. Nadie se enterará.

Saga: sí, creo que moriré si no ceno

Kanon: ya deja de decir bobadas! venga, en silencio

Dos pequeñas sombras se movían sigilosamente por los pasillos del palacio... ¿sigilosamente? En realidad estaban haciendo más ruido del planeado. A Saga le rugían las tripas y Kanon se desesperaba y discutían de nuevo a cada momento.

Los guardias, enterados del incidente durante la cena y del castigo impuesto por el Rey a los príncipes, suponían cual era el destino de los niños y miraban hacia otro lado haciéndose los desentendidos mientras trataban de contener las risas.

Ya con el estómago lleno y cargando unas cuantas viandas para terminarlas en su habitación escucharon ruidos en el cuarto de su padre y, por supuesto, se acercaron a ver qué era.

Kanon¿qué has visto?- preguntó en cuanto el que se había asomado retiró la cabeza del medio

Saga: pues no lo sé... papá está con Shión... desnudos los dos

Kanon: sí ya claro, anda quita y déjame ver

Efectivamente, el rey y el mago estaban desnudos y se abrazaban y acariciaban con entusiasmo mientras sus bocas se unían en un apasionado beso.

Kanon confundido miró a su hermano.. con cierto deje de repulsión en su rostro

Saga: Qué?

Kanon: nada, sólo me preguntaba si eso es algo normal entre el rey y el consejero... y dado que tú vas a ser el rey y yo...- no pudo acabar la frase

Saga palideció intensamente y a duras penas consiguió articular palabras

Saga: espero que no, no sé porqué pero no me agrada la idea

Cuando años después recordaban aquella noche, ya sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacían Dohko y Shión, no podían evitar reírse hasta llorar de la cantidad de motivos que encontraron aquella noche para no tener ese tipo de relación.

FIN FLASHBACK

Preparó algo ligero, imaginando que el estómago del chico no estaría muy bien en estos momentos y empezó a comer reservando una buena cantidad para el otro.

Cuidando que el fuego se mantuviese encendido, se acercó hasta la cama y acarició con suavidad la mejilla del rubio. Alguien le había maltratado sin ninguna piedad y eso no podía quedar sin venganza. Ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto porque tenía una misión urgente que cumplir pero en cuanto volviese a palacio, tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Shaka abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba en la cabaña con aquel hombre que lo había salvado de morir. Seguramente se habría desmayado por el dolor puesto que lo último que recordaba era como tiraban de su brazo con fuerza. Con dificultad logró sentarse en la cama. Estaba sólo y el olor a comida le hizo recordar que no había probado bocado desde hacía muchas horas. Entonces se abrió la puerta y Kanon entró llevando un montón de leña que acomodó junto a la chimenea.

Kanon: vaya, al fin despertaste. Espera un minuto, te daré algo de comer, porque debes de tener hambre¿no?

Shaka: si, tengo hambre. Gracias por... bueno por todo. Mi nombre es Shaka

Kanon: aquí tienes... Shaka. Aún está caliente.

Le tendió una escudilla con lo que le había guardado y se quedó observando cómo el rubio devoraba todo su contenido.

Kanon: ten cuidado no te atragantes

Shaka se dio cuenta de que el otro lo observaba divertido y supuso que había sido demasiado grosero al comer. Se sonrojó por la vergüenza y dijo:

Shaka: lo lamento, es que tengo hambre

Kanon: está bien, lo hice para ti. Calentaré agua para cuando termines para que puedas bañarte. A mi también me hace falta un baño, huelo demasiado a... bueno demasiado mal.

Las carcajadas de Kanon eran contagiosas y el rubio casi se ahoga al atragantarse con un pedazo de pan. Pero de nuevo ahí estaba el peliazul palmeándole la espalda para ayudarle a tragar.

Shaka: vaya me has vuelto a salvar- aún con lágrimas en los ojos- tendré que agradecértelo bañándome, yo tampoco huelo a rosas creo.

Mientras Shaka se lavaba en la bañera, Kanon estaba fuera acomodando al caballo y dejándole en el establo agua y comida.

Kanon: hey Barbosa, qué opinas de nuestro acompañante?. Es guapo verdad? jejeje, ya sé que a ti eso te da igual. No sé qué hacer con él, no puedo dejarlo aquí solo pero tampoco sé si debo llevarlo conmigo. No sé quién es ni qué le ha ocurrido. Aún no le he dicho quien soy yo ni lo que tengo que hacer. Supongo que será un buen tema de conversación esta noche. Bueno, ya lo tienes todo, me voy dentro que hace frío. Si pasa algo... relincha jeje

Una vez dentro de la cabaña supuso que el otro ya habría terminado y se acercó a la bañera para cambiar el agua para lavarse él. Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse a un rubio desnudo secándose con una toalla, lleno de cicatrices y marcas pero que ninguna de ellas opacaba su tremenda belleza. Debió irse en aquel momento y dejar de mirarlo pero algo se lo impedía. Sus piernas no reaccionaban y solo pudo volverse cuando Shaka le descubrió mirándole

Shaka: oh Kanon! disculpa, ahora mismo acabo

Kanon: lo siento yo... esperaré junto al fuego

Shaka estaba totalmente ruborizado "me ha visto desnudo¿qué demonios hacía ahí parado? qué vergüenza!. Se habrá fijado en mis golpes, no soy algo agradable de mirar, me pregunto qué pensará de mí ahora"

Mientras sentado junto a la chimenea y no menos sonrojado "Kanon eres un idiota! porqué me he quedado mirándole? pensará que soy un auténtico cerdo! a pesar de los golpes es muy hermoso.¿quién podrá golpear a alguien tan bello?"

El rubio se acercó a Kanon y le dijo

Shaka: yo ya terminé, tiré el agua y antes había puesto más a calentar, por eso tardé más de lo previsto. Lo he dejado todo preparado para ti

Kanon: gracias pero no tenías que haberte molestado, era mejor que descansases.

Mientras Kanon se metía en el agua caliente esperando recuperarse de la sensación de vergüenza que aún tenía encima, Shaka observaba lo que había por la cabaña buscando algo con lo que entretenerse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el jabón estaba encima de la mesa. Kanon lo había olvidado. Sin más lo tomó dispuesto a llevárselo antes de que se metiera en el agua

Shaka: Kanon olvidaste el jabón en la... "está desnudo¿cómo se ha podido desvestir tan rápido?"...mesa

Kanon: "mierda!" gracias

Aún después de cenar ambos mantenían el rubor en sus mejillas. Sentados frente al fuego observaban en silencio el crepitar de las llamas, envueltos en un ambiente de tranquilidad y relajo.

Kanon: mañana por la mañana debo continuar mi camino- dijo sin saber muy bien hasta dónde debía contar- me dirijo al sur, hacia las tierras de los Faré a hacer unos negocios.

Shaka lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. No se le había ocurrido pensar en qué le depararía el próximo amanecer y ese error podía costarle caro. No tenía dinero ni posesiones de ningún tipo, ni siquiera lo básico ya que las ropas y el calzado que llevaba en ese momento se los había tenido que prestar Kanon. Además, era probable que lo buscaran, bien para venderlo o más probablemente para matarlo y no estaba muy seguro de poder sobrevivir en esas condiciones.

Kanon¿hay algún lugar al que puedas ir¿tienes familia o amigos en algún sitio?

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Hubiera querido contestar pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta impidiéndole pronunciar nada. Kanon notó la angustia del chico y, aunque se moría por saber quién era y qué le había ocurrido, entendió que no era el momento, quizás más tarde...

Kanon: si quieres puedes acompañarme, al menos durante parte de mi viaje. Al sur hay varias ciudades lo suficientemente grandes como para que puedas encontrar trabajo y... bueno, empezar una nueva vida olvidando lo que sea que te ha ocurrido.

De nuevo los hermosos trozos de cielo se fijaron vidriosos en él, esta vez murmurando un agradecimiento que los labios se negaban a pronunciar. Una leve sonrisa, pequeña aunque cargada de esperanza fue toda su respuesta.

Kanon se levantó y dispuso la cama para los dos. Cuando todo estuvo listo se volvió y dijo:

Kanon: tendremos que compartir la cama, quizás no sea muy cómodo pero al menos no pasaremos frío.

Shaka se limitó a asentir, para él las emociones estaban a flor de piel y temía que si abría la boca no fuese capaz de contener los sollozos de lástima y agradecimiento que pugnaban por ser liberados.

Ambos se metieron en la cama y pronto se quedaron dormidos gracias al cansancio arrastrado y las emociones vividas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Un hombre fornido y corpulento observaba por la ventana del palacio a los jardineros que arreglaban las hermosas plantas del exterior, mientras bebía pequeños sorbos de su vaso de licor. Sus planes se estaban cumpliendo a la perfección. Dentro de poco todos sus enemigos, declarados o no, estarían capitulando en su favor y él se convertiría en el gran señor del continente.

Había resultado todo tan sumamente sencillo. Desde la muerte del gran líder de los Faré nadie había podido oponerse a su voluntad, los asesinatos y violaciones se sucedían por todo el límite de Lepadoria sin que, en su opinión estúpido rey hubiera hecho nada para remediarlo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, un soldado del cuerpo de inteligencia ingresó en la sala y arrodillándose en señal de respeto dijo:

-señor, hemos recibido nuevas desde nuestros infiltrados en el palacio de Lepadoria

habla-dijo sin tan siquiera molestarse en darse la vuelta y mirarle

-al parecer el rey ha enviado al hermano del heredero, Kanon, hacia nuestras tierras con ánimo de investigar los hechos y negociar con nosotros una tregua.

Una sardónica sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Así que el viejo rey le enviaba a uno de sus hijos. Era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

bien, entonces dejemos que se acerque hasta aquí y cuando llegue a la altura de palacio, quiero que le tengáis preparada una bonita mazmorra. La terrible muerte del principito a manos de los temibles torturadores del clan de los Faré será lo que nos asegure la guerra contra Lepadoria... y mi victoria final.

-como ordenéis señor

De nuevo solo se sirvió otra copa del mismo licor y se sentó en el trono jugueteando con un delicado broche de oro. Sus ojos reflejaban un odio tan brutal que cualquiera podría haberse sentido intimidado por esa mirada. Pero por suerte o por desgracia, ésta ya tenía un destinatario. Alguien a quien el hombre odiaba con toda la fuerza de su alma desde mucho tiempo atrás

Dohko, te voy a matar

* * *

Dos hombres solitarios con un caballo caminaban a buen paso por el bosque del sur de Lepadoria. De repente uno de ellos se paró en seco y se agachó a un lado del camino

Shaka: Mira podemos coger algunas de estas hierbas y echarlas al guiso de esta noche para darle más sabor

Kanon: ah no! ni se te ocurra. Ya te hice caso ayer y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, si quieres envenenarte tú solo adelante pero a mi comida ni te acerques

Shaka: no fue para tanto, solo un leve dolor de barriga y no tengo claro que fuese culpa de mis hierbas. El maldito conejo estaba enfermo, te dije que tenía mal color y tú aún así insististe en comértelo

Kanon: sí ya claro, seguro que la culpa fue del pobre bicho.

Mientras discutían no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por cuatro pares de ojos escondidos en la maleza. Cuando continuaron adelante, sus espías salieron corriendo hacia un campamento clandestino situado en el corazón del bosque.

Kanon observaba divertido la cara de enfado del rubio y cómo caminaba a grandes zancadas mientras murmuraba algo no muy agradable sobre el gemelo. Llevaban ya una semana juntos y el muchacho había sorprendido gratamente al príncipe en multitud de aspectos. Aún no sabía quién era realmente pero no se adaptaba ni de lejos al perfil que podría tener un esclavo: era culto, inteligente, diestro con la espada, educado en la mesa, hábil en la caza y la cocina... en definitiva, aquel chico había tenido una educación digna de un noble lo cual, unido al tatuaje en su espalda que lo acreditaba como hombre libre del reino hacía que Kanon se plantease muchas posibilidades acerca de su origen y pasado.

Sin embargo no se había atrevido a preguntarle nuevamente, no desde aquella noche, la primera que durmieron fuera de la cabaña, en la que los sucesos relatados por el rubio habían dejado una huella indeleble en su corazón.

**FLASHBACK**

Esa mañana habían abandonado la cabaña rumbo al sur. Kanon no le había contado al otro quien era realmente, tan solo que era amigo de la familia real y que debía dirigirse al sur a finalizar unos negocios. Shaka tampoco había hecho más preguntas. Parecía contento tan solo de poder acompañarle y trataba por todos los medios de resultar útil.

Llegada la noche prepararon la cena y los sacos para dormir. Hacía frío y Kanon no había traído mantas suficientes para dos, así que decidieron dormir juntos compensando la falta de acomodos con el calor que podrían darse mutuamente. Shaka aún no estaba recuperado de sus heridas y se quedó enseguida dormido debido en gran parte al esfuerzo realizado durante todo el día. Kanon estaba aún despierto, tumbado boca arriba mirando las estrellas y de vez en cuando observando a su compañero que se acurrucaba contra su pecho cuando soplaba el viento.

De repente Shaka comenzó a agitarse, se movía mucho y decía cosas ininteligibles mientras sollozaba. Tenía una pesadilla. Kanon no sabía si debía despertarlo o no, pero sus dudas duraron poco al ver cómo Shaka se incorporaba de repente totalmente despierto mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de alguien, Shun.

Kanon se sentó y le tomó por los hombros intentando calmarlo. El rubio reaccionó de manera inesperada, se aferró a su cuello y enterró la cabeza en su pecho llorando amargamente por algo que el príncipe no alcanzaba a entender. El azulino solo pudo acariciar suavemente la dorada caballera mientras esperaba que se repusiera.

Shaka: él ya no está... snif... ya no está... fallé a Ikki ...snif ...le fallé

Kanon: quién no está, quién es Ikki y dónde debería estar

La dulzura de la voz de Kanon hizo que Shaka se tranquilizara un poco aunque no se apartó del seguro refugio que había conseguido entre aquellos brazos. De repente sintió unos suaves labios depositando un tierno y consolador beso sobre su frente. Las lágrimas lentamente dejaron de manar y el rubio retiró los brazos del cuello de Kanon dejándolos sobre aquel fuerte pecho al que de vez en cuando se atrevía a acariciar.

Sin dejar de abrazarle, el príncipe se echó de nuevo tapándolos a ambos con las mantas dejando al rubio apoyado sobre su pecho. Desde esa cómoda posición podía verle la cara surcada por lágrimas pero ya más tranquilo. Le retiró el cabello hacia atrás y besó de nuevo su frente aunque esta vez ya no era para consolarle, deseaba volver a besar aquella hermosa piel.

Shaka: no sé cómo llegué a esa maldita granja, no recuerdo nada de mi infancia si es que alguna vez la tuve. Sólo sé que para ellos solo era un esclavo. Debía hacer todo lo que me ordenaban¿entiendes, TODO y a ellos les gustaba mi cuerpo, ellos me... me...

La angustia de sus ojos era inimaginable. Chocado por esas palabras Kanon sólo acertó a abrazarlo con más fuerza aún y acariciar suavemente su mejilla. Aquello pareció relajar un poco al rubio que al no sentirse rechazado aún conociendo el otro las horribles cosas que se había visto obligado a hacer continuó con su relato.

Shaka: no era el único, había más esclavos en la granja pero ninguno era como yo. Todos los demás habían nacido en los confines del reino o eran hijos de esclavos que no habían sido liberados por el rey. Tenía un amigo, se llamaba Ikki. Siempre fue bueno conmigo. Ikki tenía un hermano pequeño, Shun. Era muy bello. Los señores le deseaban pero Ikki no dejaba que lo tocasen, decía que era lo único puro que había en sus vidas y que no podía permitir que lo destruyesen. Por eso lo mataron, para quitarlo del medio y poder... poder tomar a Shun y...

Un nuevo sollozo le interrumpió, apenas podía creerse capaz de estar hablando de aquello, pero la seguridad que los brazos de Kanon le proporcionaba iba mucho más allá de la simple protección física. Le permitían creer que podía contarle cualquier cosa a ese hombre.

Shaka: pero yo protegía a Shun cuando Ikki murió y... snif... Shun siempre curaba mis heridas. Era un buen niño, era dulce y tierno y... snif... por eso él...

**FLASHBACK**

Una última mirada al golpeado cuerpo de su amigo fue lo que le bastó para convencerse de estar tomando la decisión correcta. Se arrodilló a su lado y besó suavemente su frente intentando por todos los medios no turbar su plácido sueño.

Mientras caminaba hacia la gran mansión, los recuerdos de la muerte de su hermano se agolpaban en su cabeza. Si hubiera sido valiente, si hubiera tomado antes esa decisión, tal vez entonces Ikki aún estuviera vivo y Shaka se habría ahorrado multitud de sufrimientos.

Tímidos rayos de sol entraban por la pequeña ventana de la destartalada cabaña en la que Shaka despertaba como tantas otras veces con todo el cuerpo dolorido por los brutales latigazos de la noche anterior. Con tremendo esfuerzo logró abrir los párpados y buscó a quien lo había cuidado. Al no encontrarlo, se levantó tambaleante, se vistió y salió a buscarle en las cercanías. Tal vez había ido a por agua al pozo o por algo de comer a alguna de las cabañas cercanas.

Al no encontrarle comenzó a preocuparse y se dirigió hacia la mansión con una extraña sensación oprimiendo su pecho. ¿Dónde podía haberse metido? No solía desaparecer nunca ni adentrarse sólo en la casa de los amos, nunca se separaba de Shaka. El rubio lo defendía, si él estaba solo...

Seiya: Shaka

Una voz conocida le sacó de su letargo. Era Seiya, otro de los esclavos. Un muchacho de la edad de Shun aunque mucho más fuerte y, desde luego, con mucha menos suerte. Era él quien debía someterse a las vejaciones de los amos si quería que su querida hermana Seika no tuviese que hacerlo. Normalmente era amable y risueño pero esta vez algo nublaba sus ojos y su labio inferior temblaba de manera alarmante.

Shaka: Seiya¿has visto a Shun?

Seiya: Shaka... él... él vino temprano y... Afrodita...

El rubio no necesitó escuchar más. Olvidando el dolor que agarrotaba sus músculos echó a correr hacia la casa, dispuesto a sacar de allí a su protegido a cualquier precio. En cuanto entró se encontró con Afrodita quien con una lasciva sonrisa en sus labios le dijo:

-Si buscas a tu niño... aún está en mi habitación. Dudo que pueda levantarse en algún tiempo

Shaka no supo reaccionar, decidió que luego se encargaría personalmente de ese malnacido y subió a toda prisa las escaleras que le llevarían a aquel cuarto en el que tantas veces se había entregado por Shun. No podía creer que todo aquello hubiera sido en vano.

Cuando entró sintió cómo se le caía el alma a los pies. Tumbado en la cama, con las muñecas aún atadas al cabecero estaba aquel dulce e inocente niño. Le llamó por su nombre mientras se acercaba a desatarle y entonces se dio cuenta, estaba terriblemente pálido.

Shun: Shaka, tú también has venido- una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, pero lejos de mostrar ninguna alegría, daba la sensación de desprender una intensa melancolía

Shaka¿por qué Shun? Yo te hubiera seguido defendiendo, esto no era necesario- lágrimas de aflicción rodaban por sus mejillas al ver las vidriosas esmeraldas que su amigo le ofrecía.

Shun: tranquilo, todo estará bien ahora. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí, ya no te pegarán nunca más y yo me voy con mi hermano. Ha venido a buscarme, le echaba mucho de menos.

Shaka: qué dices Shun? acaso no recuerdas que Ikki...- de repente algo se movió en su mente. El pequeño estaba muy pálido y frío y sin embargo estaba sudando. Sus ojos eran vidriosos y le costaba trabajo hablar y enfocar la mirada. Un horrible presentimiento se apoderó de él. Con cuidado levantó la suave sábana que lo cubría y sus peores pesadillas se tornaron realidad. Un gran charco de sangre era delatora de lo que había sucedido.

No pudo ahogar un sollozo de dolor, tomó la mano que el niño le tendía y se abrazó con cuidado a su cuerpecito

Shun: ya me voy Shaka, siento mucho haberte causado tanto dolor. Me ha encantado conocerte, espero que la vida te depare felicidad. Adiós

Y así con una dulce sonrisa que para nada revelaba las horribles circunstancias de su muerte, el ser más puro que Shaka había conocido abandonó el mundo para ir a reunirse con su hermano.

Roto de dolor y ciego de rabia salió de la habitación con el cuerpo del muchacho en sus brazos. Sin que nadie le detuviera llegó hasta donde habían enterrado a Ikki años atrás y con la silenciosa ayuda de Seiya cavó una fosa para el pequeño.

Cuando terminó, cogió una daga que un esclavo le había cedido años atrás y se dirigió hacia la mansión dispuesto a morir haciendo justicia. Encontró a Afrodita en el jardín, sólo oliendo sus rosas. Le tomó por el cuello y sin mediar palabra surcó su rostro con el cuchillo deformándole terriblemente.

A los gritos de dolor acudió el otro de los amos quien forcejeó con Shaka en un intento de quitarle el cuchillo. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando se escuchó un gran alarido y DM calló al suelo gritando de dolor y sangrando de una pierna. Justo detrás de él estaba la muchacha con la que Shun mantenía una relación desde hacía algún tiempo. Ella le había herido.

June: vete de aquí Shaka! huye y vive, hazlo por mí, por Shun y por Ikki. Llega hasta el rey y haz que nos libere. Corre!

Sin tiempo para pensar, salió corriendo en una huída suicida en la que ni él mismo tenía esperanzas de salir vivo. Soltaron los perros que le hirieron pero no consiguieron detenerle. Los sicarios de los amos le seguían para darle caza, no debían matarle había que cazarlo vivo, querían que deseara estar muerto.

Las peleas contra los perros, los golpes y las caídas en el camino hicieron que sus heridas se abriesen y volvieran a sangrar debilitando aún más el maltratado cuerpo. Cuando se le doblaron las rodillas comenzó a arrastrarse bañado en un mar de lágrimas, miedo, odio e impotencia. Clavaba con furia sus dedos en el suelo para conseguir avanzar apenas unos metros mientras una torrencial lluvia caía furiosa sobre su espalda dificultándole la tarea, pero borrando sus huellas.

No supo cuando se agotaron sus fuerzas ni si se había resignado a morir. Su último recuerdo antes de despertar en aquella cabaña junto a su extraño ángel salvador, fueron los bellos ojos de Shun brillando puros e inocentes bajo el sol de la primavera, abiertos a una vida que le fue arrancada cuando apenas empezaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Quedaba poco para llegar hasta el castillo de los Faré, y Kanon decidió que había llegado el momento de separarse. Habían acordado volverse a ver en cuanto el joven príncipe terminase sus encargos, iría a las ciudades fronterizas y buscaría a Shaka en ellas. Entonces le diría la verdad sobre su identidad y... el destino marcaría la pauta.

Kanon: bien supongo que con eso tendrás bastante dinero para cubrir todas tus necesidades durante un tiempo. Iré a verte pronto y te ayudaré a exponer tus problemas al rey Dohko

Shaka: está bien, pero no entiendo porqué no puedo acompañarte. No tengo intención de espiar los negocios de tu familia si eso es lo que te preocupa- realmente al rubio le había dolido verse expulsado del lado del peliazul. En muy poco tiempo había pasado a ser alguien muy importante para él.

Kanon: no es eso Shaka, solo que estarás más seguro allí que acompañándome. Cuando vuelva te lo explicaré todo, si te parece bien

Shaka¿tengo alternativa?

Kanon: sí, podrías no querer volver a verme- apenas un susurro que expresaba el mayor de sus miedos

Shaka: eso no ocurrirá- las palabras salieron sin que le hubiera dado tiempo a pensarlas. Sus mejillas tomaron color en cuanto se vio fijo en los ojos de su acompañante. "¿cómo he podido decirle eso? No quiero imaginar lo que estará pensando de mi ahora"

Con una dulce sonrisa, Kanon acarició suavemente la mejilla de Shaka y se despidió de él con un hasta pronto. Montando en su caballo se dirigió al galope hacia el castillo decidido a terminar lo más rápido posible con la encomienda de su padre e ir a buscar a su nuevo amigo, por el que parecía que empezaba a sentir algo más que simpatía.

Shaka se quedó un rato observando cómo la silueta Kanon se perdía en el horizonte. El hombre que lo había salvado de la muerte aquella noche y que le había devuelto la alegría y la esperanza. Por supuesto que le esperaría, contaría los días que pasaba sin poder verle y cuando finalmente volviera a buscarle le diría eso que había nacido en su corazón.

Con todo lo que le había dado Kanon para el camino comenzó a andar aunque sin mucho entusiasmo, andar solo no le gustaba, ya había estado demasiado tiempo solo. Además le agradaba la idea de montar un campamento ahí mismo y esperar a que el azulino tomase el camino de vuelta para unirse a él. ¿Y por qué no? Total, seguro que Kanon se alegraba de verle.

Así que se internó un poco en el bosque preparado para pasar unos días ahí, lo suficientemente alejado del camino como para esconderse si era necesario, pero lo suficientemente cercano como para poder ver cuando Kanon pasase por delante

* * *

El corpulento hombre bajaba confiado las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras del castillo. En una de las celdas más oscuras permanecía el joven que, meses atrás, había sido encerrado en ella para morir en su propia inmundicia.

Apenas le daban de comer un plato de bazofia mezclado con los escupitajos de sus carceleros y dios sabe qué más, un vaso de agua diario en el que los había visto orinar alguna vez complementaba el menú. Como único privilegio tenía el que no podían tocarle, lo cual dada su situación no era poco.

Allí estaba, arrinconado en el extremo más oscuro de la celda. Sentado en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas con el rostro enterrado en ellas. Probablemente había estado llorando, los guardias decían que no dormía por las noches, que solo lloraba en silencio.

-Eh! escoria! levántate- sus palabras destilaban tanto veneno que los propios guardias se estremecieron

El joven levantó la mirada hacia aquel que lo insultaba, hacia el que lo mantenía cautivo de la más cruel de las maneras. A pesar de todos los sufrimientos, su mirada no había perdido un ápice del orgullo y la altivez que le eran característicos.

-¿No me has oído? O acaso quieres que entre a por ti- una horrible sonrisa daba idea de lo oscuros de sus pensamientos

El joven se levantó del suelo con una elegancia digna del más opulento de los príncipes. Erguido y con la cabeza bien alta continuó mirando con un profundo desprecio al otro, mientras permanecía en el mismo lugar en que había estado sentado.

-Veo que te cuesta aprender, jejeje. Deberías mostrar más respeto por el líder del Clan de los Faré!

Tú no eres el líder de nada, solo eres un vulgar asesino y un ladrón

Aquellas palabras dichas por los elegantes y finos labios encendieron al asesino.

-¿sí? Pues hay algo que hace tiempo que quiero robar... y quizás este es el momento adecuado- sus ojos se nublaron llenos de lujuria y de deseo- Guardias! abrid la puerta, voy a entrar

Un guardia se acercó y abrió la verja dejando entrar al inmenso hombre quien sin tan siquiera apartar un segundo la vista del más joven dijo:

-cerradla y que nadie me moleste. Os gritaré cuando termine

Comenzó a andar hacia el joven lentamente, disfrutando de la aterrada mirada que conseguía. Le iba a hacer sufrir, tanto que apenas podía contenerse. El chico retrocedía asustado cada paso que daba el otro, intentando mantener constante la distancia entre ellos. ¿Qué demonios pretendía¿Qué era lo que se suponía que iba a hacerle? En realidad no quería saberlo.

Con un rápido movimiento el autoproclamado líder del clan se acercó al muchacho cogiéndolo por la cintura y apresando sus manos por encima de su cabeza golpeándolo contra la pared. Reía divertido al ver los intentos de su presa por soltarse, realmente sería muy divertido.

-puedes seguir luchando fierecilla, que de nada va a servirte. En realidad- lamió su mejilla con lujuria- así es mucho más excitante

suéltame! no me toques! qué demonios pretendes!

-¿no lo adivinas? pensé que eras un poco más listo- dijo mientras metía una mano bajo la ropa tocando los pezones del chico- o quizás puede ser que nunca te habían hecho esto antes

te mataré- amargas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras trataba de controlar el miedo, la vergüenza y la ira que sentía en esos momentos- te haré pagar por todo lo que le has hecho a mi gente

-JAJAJAJAJA! si niño, puedes empezar- atrapó sus labios en un brusco movimiento mordiéndole y haciéndole sangrar. Con extrema rudeza metió la lengua en su boca mientras manoseaba el cuerpo sin ningún pudor- eres delicioso, creo que lo voy a disfrutar muchísimo

De repente un guardia entró en el sótano pero se quedó en el pasillo lo suficientemente alejado de la celda como para no desatar la cólera de su señor

Guardia: señor, los espías informan que el príncipe Kanon está al llegar

-está bien, ahora mismo subo- dijo no sin antes exhalar un bufido de disgusto

A modo de despedida agarró con gran fuerza el miembro del otro haciéndole gritar por el dolor

-no te creas que esto acaba aquí, volveré por ti más tarde, cuando me deshaga de ese principito del demonio

Sin decir más salió de la celda haciendo que el guardia la cerrara inmediatamente y se dirigió al salón principal del castillo dispuesto a preparar una buena bienvenida a su "invitado".

Cuando estuvo seguro que no volvería, el muchacho se dejó caer al suelo llorando con desesperación. Los labios le sangraban y sentía un asco inmenso cada vez que pensaba en cómo lo había tocado ese hombre. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado, pero no temía por su vida o por su suerte. Ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente era la vida de su hermano, lo único que quedaba de su familia antes de que aquella bestia les asesinase a todos.

* * *

Shaka estaba escogiendo un lugar apropiado en el que quedarse cuando sintió algo a sus espaldas. Se volvió pero no vio nada. Anduvo unos pasos hacia atrás para asegurarse, pero no había nadie. Y sin embargo sentía que lo observaban.

.-Aquí no hay nadie Shaka, son sólo imaginaciones tuyas. Te has acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Kanon que ahora estar aquí sin él se te hace extraño. ¿Pero estoy tonto, con quien hablo?

De nuevo unos pasos más adelante y volvió a escuchar un ruido con una increíble claridad. Esta vez no había duda, alguien lo seguía. Al volverse de nuevo se veía sólo en el bosque, pero sentía una mirada fuertemente clavada en él aunque no podía decir de dónde venía esa sensación.

Se giró para todos los lados pero no conseguía ver a nadie.

.-Quién eres! sal de donde estés!- a pesar de que intentaba sonar intimidatorio, el timbre agudo de su voz denotaba su extremo nerviosismo.

Unas risas a sus espaldas le hicieron girarse de nuevo para encontrarse de frente con dos hombres que le miraban sin muy buenas intenciones.

* * *

Kanon había llegado al castillo sin más contratiempos y se encontraba frente al portón dispuesto a entrar cuando algo llamó su atención. Un niño pequeño, de unos cinco años, rubio con unos bellísimos ojos azules le observaba con gran curiosidad escondido (o eso creía él) en unos matorrales cercanos. En cuanto el pequeño se notó descubierto salió corriendo hacia el bosque, pero a Kanon le extrañó la conducta del pequeño, cuando él era un niño y jugaba a espiar a la gente con su hermano y alguien les veía... solía causarles risa... no la aterrada mirada que aquel niño le había dedicado.

Sin más decidió caminar hasta el salón principal donde se presentó ante los guardias:

Kanon: soy Kanon Catharian, Príncipe de Lepadoria. Solicito una audiencia inmediata con el líder del clan.

Guardia: adelante príncipe Kanon, lo esperábamos

Al entrar en el salón principal se encontró con todo el lujo y la opulencia del castillo dispuestos para él, y un hombre tremendamente alto y musculoso sonriéndole y ofreciéndole una copa de vino

-Príncipe Kanon, qué alegría verlo por aquí. Por favor, tome usted algo, debe de estar cansado después de un viaje tan largo. Si nos hubiera avisado de su llegada, le habríamos preparado un mejor recibimiento tal y como usted se merece.

K: mi intención era precisamente pasar desapercibido, aunque veo que de alguna manera han sido capaces de encontrarme

-Príncipe, nos subestima usted. Estas son nuestras tierras y todo lo que aquí ocurre nos incumbe y desde luego,el tránsito de uno de los hijos del rey de Lepadoria no puede quedar sin saberse

La sonrisa de aquel hombre hizo estremecerse a Kanon durante unos segundos, algo que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido para su interlocutor.

K: deseo hablar con el Vizconde Camus lo antes posible. Hay asuntos muy importantes que debemos tratar.

-El Vizconde ahora mismo no puede atenderle, se encuentra resolviendo unos problemas muy urgentes que requieren de toda su atención y su tiempo. Pero no se preocupe, le prometo que antes de que caiga la noche ustedes dos podrán discutir todo lo que deseen. Mientras, le ruego que beba conmigo y se reponga de su viaje.

K: y usted quién es?

-Mi nombre señor, no tiene ninguna importancia. Sólo soy un sirviente fiel del Clan, el ayudante de cámara del Vizconde. Por favor, póngase cómodo y disfrute de la comida

El hombre alzó su copa diciendo: a la salud del Príncipe Kanon y el Vizconde Camus, que sus destinos se unan por siempre

Aún reticente, a Kanon no le quedó otro remedio que brindar con ese hombre pues no hacerlo hubiera sido un acto de descortesía imperdonable. No supo cuándo ni cómo empezó a ver borroso, y desde luego no fue consciente del momento en que se derrumbó en el suelo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Empezaba a ser algo corriente para el rubio eso de despertarse tras perder la consciencia en un lugar extraño y rodeado de gente desconocida. Esta vez cuando abrió los ojos se encontró tumbado en la hierba, en el mismo sitio en el que había estado antes, con algo haciéndole de almohada y un paño mojado en la frente.

Uno de esos hombres que le habían asustado, el de los ojos verdes, le miraba con el gesto preocupado mientras hincado de rodillas en el suelo humedecía suavemente su rostro con el paño.

A.al fin despertaste. Nos has dado un buen susto. ¿Estás enfermo o algo?

Sh: déjame en paz! qué es lo que quieres- apartó de un manotazo la mano del otro e intentó levantarse pero un nuevo mareo le hizo caes de rodillas.

Había caminado mucho esos días y aún estaba débil. Kanon le había ayudado mucho, le había obligado a hacer la mayor parte del camino montado en Barbosa y cuando desmontaba nunca le había dejado llevar peso. Además le sujetaba y le empujaba cuando el camino se hacía difícil, hacía mucho calor o subía una cuesta del sendero. Volver a andar solo se le hacía difícil.

A: oye!- gritó ofendido el golpeado. Pero inmediatamente cambió su actitud enfadada hacia la preocupación cuando vio cómo el rubio no podía levantarse. Resignándose a ser rechazado nuevamente se acercó y se sujetó por los hombros impidiendo que se desplomara.

Sh: te dije que me dejases en paz!- de nuevo intentaba zafarse pero esta vez fracasó- estoy perfectamente y estaría aún mejor si vosotros no os hubierais interpuesto en mi camino.

S:te hubieses desplomado de todas maneras- una nueva voz surgió a sus espaldas.

"El otro" pensó inmediatamente "ellos son dos y yo estoy muy débil, no tengo ninguna posibilidad. Pero si fueran ladrones o asesinos¿no hubieran hecho algo ya?"

S: nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver en que te desmayaras. Más bien puedes achacárselo al que te hizo todas esas cicatrices y heridas

A: Shura!- el que le sostenía reaccionó inmediatamente al ver cómo los ojos del rubio se oscurecían ante tal mención

"Han visto las cicatrices, saben que soy un esclavo y supongo que querrán cobrar la recompensa que den mis amos por mi regreso. Esa es la razón por la que me mantienen vivo"

S: no somos cazarrecompensas- ahora estaba arrodillado a su altura y le hablaba mirándole directamente a los ojos- y no serías el primer esclavo al que ayudamos a huir de sus amos. Mi nombre es Shura y el que te sostiene y al que antes golpeaste es Aioria

Shaka se volvió ligeramente a enfrentar la mirada del golpeado, con un deje de culpa en su mirada. Sin embargo los ojos de aquel no reflejaban en absoluto molestia, tan solo serenidad y una extraña sensación de confianza.

Sh: yo me llamo Shaka y siento mucho haberte golpeado. Me asusté- esto último lo dijo bajando la mirada

S: bien, es un comienzo Shaka. Te ves muy pálido¿aún no has comido?

Sh: no, estaba buscando un sitio en el que acampar un tiempo. Espero a alguien

A¿acampar, aquí¿estás loco? No puedes quedarte aquí! los cerdos del castillo mantienen esta zona vigilada, te matarían si te ven. De hecho no tengo muy claro porqué no lo han hecho ya.

Sh¿por qué tendrían que matarme? Yo no he desafiado ninguna de sus leyes... que yo sepa

S: comamos primero, te lo explicaremos mientras.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el sitio donde al parecer estaban los dos muchachos antes de escuchar llegar a Shaka. Aioria ayudaba a andar al rubio mientras Shura llevaba sus cosas. Estaban entre unas rocas, resguardados de la vista de miradas indiscretas y probablemente peligrosas, pero al tanto de todos los movimientos de entrada y salida del castillo.

Mientras comían Shura habló:

"El anterior Vizconde y líder del Clan de los Faré, Halníbar, era un hombre sabio y poderoso, capaz de dirigir a su gente con firmeza y justicia. Era un aliado de Lepadoria, más fuerte y fiel que lo que la propia Lepadoria sabe. Sin embargo hace ya algún tiempo, Halníbar murió en extrañas circunstancias y su hijo mayor, Camus asumió el poder.

Desde entonces las cosas han cambiado muchísimo. Buena parte de la nobleza del Clan ha sido asesinada o encarcelada, entre ellos la familia Elasel quienes serían los siguientes en la sucesión al liderazgo del clan si la descencencia de la familia actual fallase.

Se han otorgado privilegios a asesinos para que mantengan callada a la población. El régimen del miedo impera en las tierras del Clan y es posible que se avecine una guerra contra Lepadoria dado que los hombres de Camus han atacado a los pueblos lepadorenses vecinos."

Aioria interrumpió: una guerra contra Lepadoria ahora mismo destrozaría nuestras tierras y diezmaría la población, y no ocurrirá nada mejor en el otro reino

Sh¿y por qué desearía el Vizconde Camus todo eso?

S: las guerras siempre benefician a los mismos, independientemente de dónde o porqué se luche, los comerciantes de armas y los especuladores viven de ellas. El Vizconde desea destruir Lepadoria a toda costa y hacerse con el trono, aunque para ello deba sacrificar a su propia gente.

Sh: pero eso es horrible. Y vosotros cómo sabéis tanto?

A: nosotros formamos parte de la resistencia, luchamos contra el Vizconde intentando que sus planes fracasen. Hasta ahora no hemos tenido demasiada suerte, pero al parecer las cosas cambian. Un Príncipe de Lepadoria, el Príncipe Kanon se dirige hacia aquí para negociar la paz con Camus. Si logramos detenerlo antes de que llegue al castillo y hacerle ver lo que pretende el maldito Vizconde, quizás tengamos una oportunidad de evitar la guerra.

Sh: el Príncipe Kanon?- sus ojos de abrieron al tiempo que comenzaba a entender parte de la situación. El secretismo por parte de su acompañante sobre los motivos de su viaje, su insistencia en querer ir solo al castillo- no tendrás una imagen del Príncipe

A: sí, mira tengo una moneda con su cara labrada. Bueno en realidad no es él, este es Saga, el Heredero pero para el caso da igual, porque son gemelos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saberse engañado. Él, que tanto había sufrido por culpa de la incompetencia de los reyes de Lepadoria que le habían permitido vivir como esclavo, debía su vida al segundo hijo del Rey. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Por supuesto que Kanon no quería que le acompañase, era un Príncipe y él sólo un maldito esclavo huido. No era digno de él. Sus esperanzas rodaron lentamente, al igual que las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

S¿qué ocurre¿te sientes bien?

Sh: siento deciros que habéis fracasado, el Príncipe era mi compañero de viaje y hace ya tiempo que nos separamos. Él iba rumbo al castillo, supongo que ha habrá llegado- su voz era monótona y carente de todo sentimiento.

S¿qué¿estás seguro?-lo zarandeó- Shaka estás seguro de eso?

Sh: sí lo estoy, no tengo ninguna duda- nuevamente bajó la vista fijándola en algún punto entre las piedras situadas a sus pies mientras sus pensamientos se escapaban hacia el peliazul que lo había salvado y que ahora resultaba ser un Príncipe

A: Mierda! entonces debemos darnos prisa, su vida corre un serio peligro

S: sí vamos- dijo mientras se levantaba y recogían todo- Shaka, tú vienes con nosotros

Sh¿qué? yo no quiero ir a ningún lado

S: no te lo estoy pidiendo Shaka, tu situación ha cambiado, nos acompañas- el tono del moreno no dejaba lugar a dudas. Shaka no tenía alternativa

* * *

¿Dónde estaba? Estaba tumbado boca abajo en algo blando, cómodo y caliente... una cama. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Lo último que recordaba era estar en el salón principal del castillo tomando una copa de vino con uno de los sirvientes de Camus.

Camus, ese maldito imbécil seguramente le había mandado drogar. Pero ¿qué demonios pretendía? Drogar y secuestrar a un Príncipe era una declaración de guerra en toda regla. ¿Para qué demonios quería semejante idiota una guerra contra Lepadoria?

Con tremendo esfuerzo logró abrir los ojos, le escocían casi tanto como su garganta. Tenía la boca seca y la cabeza le palpitaba de dolor. Alguien cambió el trapo húmedo que tenía en la nuca, lo estaban cuidando. El frescor del agua hizo que se sintiera mejor.

Reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para darse la vuelta y mirar a su cuidador. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse a aquel niño que había visto al llegar mirándole con preocupación.

-No deberías moverte, si te levantas te caerás y "gomitarás". A mi hermano le han dado la cosa esa varias veces y "gomita" si se mueve mucho. Quédate tumbado que te sigo refrescando con agua, ya verás que pronto estás mejor

Era un niño precioso, de pelo rubio ensortijado y bellísimos ojos azules. De alguna manera le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía decir a quién. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas. Sintió cómo el pequeño le limpiaba el sudor de la cara y sonrió al contacto de aquellas pequeñas manitas, le cabrían las dos manos del niño en un solo puño y ahí estaba, cuidándole como si él fuese el mayor y Kanon el pequeño.

.-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Hyoga¿y tú¿es verdad que eres el Príncipe de Lepadoria?

.-Si lo soy- respondió con tristeza- me llamo Kanon. Gracias por cuidarme Hyoga

La dulce sonrisa de Kanon se contagió en el pequeño. No se había equivocado, aquel hombre grande era bueno. En cierto modo se parecía a su hermano y quizás por eso también lo habían tratado mal.

-¿Has venido a ayudarnos?- pequeñas estrellas de esperanza brillaron con intensidad en sus ojos

.-¿Ayudaros? Qué ha ocurrido

Los ojos del pequeño se inundaron de lágrimas, la tristeza que emanaba casi podía palparse, pero no dejó que ni una de ellas corriese por sus mejillas. Apretó fuerte los puños y se llenó de valor

-El hombre grande, el que te dio la copa con el veneno. Llegó hace meses al castillo, mató a papá y a mamá- su voz se hacía cada vez más entrecortada- y a muchos de los nobles que eran amigos nuestros. Luego cogió a mi hermano y lo tuvo encerrado durante muchos días en una habitación. Todos los días le daba la cosa esta que le hacía sentirse mal, yo lo cuidaba y juntos conseguíamos que los sirvientes escapasen del castillo. Pero el hombre grande se dio cuenta y lo llevó a las mazmorras de abajo y no he podido verle desde entonces.

Kanon no podía creerlo¿hasta dónde había llegado aquel sádico sanguinario por conseguir el poder del Clan? La valentía del pequeño le dejó sumamente impresionado.

-A mi me dejan estar por aquí porque sé que me usan para chantajear a mi hermano. Si él hace algo... a mi me harán daño, y si yo intento escapar le matarán como a papá... snif

Kanon se incorporó quedando sentado enfrente del pequeño

-por favor, ayúdanos- dijo arrojándose en los brazos del príncipe

Kanon le abrazó con fuerza acariciando su cabecita intentando consolarle. Mientras pensaba en cómo habían cambiado las cosas. La situación era mucho más grave de lo que habían supuesto su padre y Shión. Tenía que salir de allí y hacerle llegar a su padre noticias pronto o se les escaparía todo de las manos.

Hyoga levantó la mirada del pecho de Kanon y con renovadas fuerzas dijo:

-¿entonces nos ayudas¿Rescatarás a Camus?

.-¿Qué¿Camus está cautivo?

El pequeño sonrió:

-claro tonto, Camus es mi hermano


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando por fin llegaron al campamento, Shaka habría caído al suelo sin remedio si Aioria no lo hubiera sujetado. Un joven de largo cabello oscuro y hermosos ojos azules se acercó hasta ellos con cara de sorpresa:

Shi: Aioria! Shura¿Qué hacéis aquí¿Habéis encontrado al príncipe¿y este quién es?

S: Shiryu por favor, hazte cargo de Shaka, nosotros tenemos que hablar con el jefe

Shaka se quedó mirando a aquel hombre mientras los otros se metían en el interior de una tienda. No había querido ir allí pero no le habían dejado elección posible. No sabía muy bien qué se supone que era, si un invitado o un prisionero, si tenía alguna posibilidad de salir con bien de aquello o si sería el final.

Shi: así que te llamas Shaka

Sus ojos no parecían agresivos, más bien estaba sencillamente sorprendido de encontrarlo allí

Sh: sí

Shi¿y cómo demonios has acabado con estos dos? Este es un campamento clandestino y nosotros somos proscritos. no es un sitio seguro en el que estar

Sh: yo no pedí venir!- respondió enojado

Shi: de acuerdo, está bien- alzó las manos a modo de disculpa mientras sonreía cálidamente- lamento haber sido grosero contigo sólo me ha sorprendido mucho encontrarme con una cara nueva. Me llamo Shiryu y creo que seré tu compañía durante un rato. Ven, tomemos algo

Hablaban tranquilamente mientras bebían un poco de vino. Resultó ser un hombre tremendamente agradable y divertido. Era culto y tenía muy buenos modales, no parecía un vulgar ladrón huido de la justicia. Aquello parecía reforzar lo que le dijeron antes Shura y Aioria sobre que el ejército rebelde estaba formado por nobles caídos en desgracia frente a los ojos del Vizconde.

De repente, Shura llegó a donde estaban: ven, el jefe quiere hablar contigo. Ven tú también Shiryu, tendremos que decidir qué hacer.

Al entrar en la tienda, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con los ojos de Aioria que le miraban con curiosidad. Resultó ser un lugar bastante amplio, limpio y ordenado. Era algo así como un lugar de reunión, donde los rebeldes decidían cuáles iban a ser sus movimientos. En el centro había una mesa ovalada con sillas dispuestas a su alrededor que en ese momento estaba vacía. Al otro extremo de la habitación, un hombre imponente le observaba con detenimiento. Probablemente sería el líder del movimiento.

Sin duda era hipnotizante. Poseía un cuerpo alto, fuerte y esbelto, con una piel acanelada y una cabellera azul de grandes bucles. En cierto modo, le recordó a Kanon. Pero su rostro era diferente, era más afilado que el el Kanon, seguramente sería más joven, sus labios más finos y sus ojos de un color totalmente diferente pero igualmente bellos: en vez de las hermosas esmeraldas del príncipe este hombre tenía dos inmensas turquesas que brillaban con furia.

M: bienvenido, Shaka. Mi nombre es Milo y soy yo el que dirige la resistencia frente al clan de los Faré. Ese maldito malnacido de Camus, terminó con toda mi familia, los Elasel, y ahora planea matar a todo mi pueblo y de paso también a los lepadorenses. Entiendo qué hacía el príncipe Kanon por aquí, pero tu presencia me resulta sospechosa. Shura dice que eres un esclavo¿es eso cierto?

Sh: no, yo... prefiero morir antes que volver a ese infierno- apretaba los puños con fuerza, convencido de que aquel hombre pretendía venderlo de vuelta a sus amos

M: hum... ¿dónde naciste, Shaka?- le preguntó mientras le miraba con suspicacia.

Sh: no lo sé, no recuerdo nada de mi infancia- se sentía atrapado, no podría salir de allí puesto que Aioria, Shura y Shiryu le cerraban el paso

Mu: tampoco me recuerdas a mí?- una voz dulce y melosa formuló la pregunta

Se volvió inmediatamente para tratar de identificar a aquel que hablaba a sus espaldas. Era un hombre joven, de largos cabellos lilas, ojos verdes y piel pálida como la suya. Sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención fueron unos puntos rosados en donde debieran haber estado las cejas. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que no era la primera vez que los veía

Mu¿Por qué me miras así, Shaka¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de mí?

El pobre rubio no sabía qué hacer. En realidad no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién podía ser ese que le increpaba, pero de alguna manera la sensación que le producía no le era desconocida.

Sh: n...n...no, no lo conozco señor- la voz le salió en un susurro

El recién llegado se acercó con el reproche grabado en su mirada. No apartaba sus ojos de los cielos de Shaka, parecía que le estaba retando pero na sabía a qué.

M: Mu¿conoces a este esclavo?- la profunda voz de Milo le devolvió a la realidad

El aludido se volvió hacia Milo con cara de asombro y con una cínica sonrisa en sus labios

Mu¿Esclavo? Milo! él no es un esclavo

Shura: él mismo lo ha confirmado y además tiene el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, muchas son antiguas. Han debido maltratarle durante años. Mira su espalda

Mu¿humm, hasta dónde extendiste tu exploración, Shura?- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Shaka

El rubio retrocedió espantado, sin saber a qué atenerse y a punto estuvo de gritar cuando notó cómo el hombre de los puntos en la frente le subió la camisa que portaba, dejando a la vista de todos su espalda marcada.

Se apoyó en una de las sillas y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Mu le bajó un poco el pantalón.

Los ojos de todos estaban abiertos al máximo, el asombro los había dejado mudos. Shaka esperaba el próximo movimiento, un golpe, que siguieran desnudándole, un insulto... pero nada ocurrió. Pasaron incontables segundos que a él le resultaron horas y nadie se movió.

Finalmente Shaka encontró el valor para girar su rostro y mirar al hombre que le había descubierto. Se encontró con los ojos de Mu, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de alegría, cariño y melancolía que le hicieron temblar.

Finalmente Mu le soltó y permitió que se colocara la ropa. Cuando Shaka comenzó a mirar a los que le rodeaban se dio cuenta que todos mantenían su vista fija en él y seguían en silencio.

Mu fue el primero en hablar:

Mu: realmente has sufrido mucho¿no es cierto?

Sh: ...

Aioria: tienes la marca de Lepadoria, no puedo creerlo

Shura: con ese tatuaje en tu espalda¿cómo demonios han podido hacerte eso?

Sh: ... - no podía hablar, no sabía qué decir. Siempre quiso saber el motivo de tener aquel dibujo grabado para siempre en su piel, una parte de su vida que no conseguía recordar y aquellos hombres parecían saberlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Milo: entonces es cierto- Shaka se volvió a mirarle- no recuerdas nada, y sin embargo lo importante es que estás vivo. Mu, ocúpate de él, explícaselo todo, luego hablaremos.

El aludido le tomó de la mano y gentilmente tiró de él para que lo siguiera. Sus piernas respondieron al pedido, pero su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora intentando entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Casi sin darse cuenta, se vio sentado en el suelo de otra de las tiendas, la de Mu supuso, encima de unos cojines mientras el otro, sentado justo enfrente, le tendía una cajita de madera.

Mu: ábrelo

Dentro había muchas cosas, parecían los recuerdos de la infancia de un niño. Había una peonza, canicas, pequeñas piedras de vivos colores y algo que le llamó mucho la atención: dos pequeños trozos de cabello trenzado, uno lila y otro rubio y un collar de cuentas de madera.

Mu¿no deseas preguntarme nada?

Sh¿quién eres¿de qué me conoces?... ¿quién soy yo?- su voz fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que pronunciaba temeroso aquellas palabras.

Mu: mi nombre es Mu de Jamiel, pertenezco a una de las familias nobles más antiguas de Lepadoria. Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando intentaron oponerse al rey, nos quitaron todo lo que teníamos y borraron nuestro nombre de la memoria. Asesinaron a toda mi familia, menos a mi primo y a mí, que decidieron que nos venderían como esclavos. Yo logré escapar antes de que me comprasen, pero mi primo se fue con destino desconocido y no volví a saber de él... hasta ahora

Shaka le miraba intentando asimilar sus palabras, su corazón latía apresuradamente y sentía que se mareaba y le faltaba el aire. De repente vio cómo Mu se quitaba la camisa dejando ver su hermoso torso, entonces se dio la vuelta colocando sus cabellos sobre uno de sus hombros y permitiendo a Shaka apreciar un tatuaje... situado en el mismo sitio que el suyo... y que además era idéntico.

Mu: la marca de los hombres libres, de la antigua nobleza lepadorense. La marca de mi familia- lo observó con sus propios ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas- te he buscado durante mucho tiempo, Shaka.

Shaka apretó con fuerza la caja que aún sostenía entre sus manos, estaba recordando algo, algo que creía olvidado

**FLASHBACK**

Dos pequeños se abrazaban con fuerza intentando darse calor y coraje el uno al otro. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus rostros mientras se intercambiaban unas pequeñas trenzas hechas con su propio cabello.

Sh: tengo miedo, Mu. Eres lo único que queda de mi familia, no quiero perderte

Mu: tenemos que ser fuertes, Shaka. Mientras tengamos estas trenzas nada puede pasarnos, es como si estuviésemos unidos, cuando te sientas solo piensa en mí. yo estaré siempre contigo.

Le abrazó con fuerza, cuando de repente alguien tomó a Shaka del cabello alejándole de él:

Sh: AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!

Mu: SUÉLTALE! le haces daño!

Afrodita: cállate imbécil! él es ahora mi esclavo y además es muy lindo, lo disfrutaré mucho – miró con desprecio la trenza morada que el rubio apretaba en un puño- ¿qué es esto?. Allá donde vas no lo necesitarás- y sin más se la quitó y la arrojó lejos

Sh: NOOOOOOOOOO! Muuu!

Afrodita: no te preocupes rubito, enseguida le olvidarás, te aseguro que vas a olvidarlos a todos

Sh: no quiero olvidarlo! no quiero!

Mu: SHAKA! - un fuerte golpe lo arrojó al suelo partiéndole el labio

Mu solo pudo ver con impotencia cómo se llevaban a su primo a rastras mientras lloraba, chillaba y pataleaba. Cuando volvió a estar sólo, recogió del suelo la trenza que Shaka debía haberse llevado y la guardó junto a la suya.

Mu: yo no te olvidaré Shaka, no importa dónde, no importa cuándo, te buscaré y te encontraré. Te lo prometo

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Shaka miraba fijamente a Mu, sus ojos repletos de lágrimas, sus mejillas bañadas en esa deliciosa calidez, sus labios entreabiertos y sin embargo, esa era la primera vez que lloraba de felicidad.

Sh: tengo una familia... tú me buscaste... tú..

Mu no le dejó terminar, se lanzó a sus brazos aferrándose a él como si de ello dependiera su vida

Mu: nunca más Shaka, nunca más te dejaré marchar, nunca más te alejarás de mí- se separó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos- así que ya puedes ir diciéndoselo a tu novia si es que tienes, no te librarás de tu primo con facilidad

Ambos jóvenes rieron entre lágrimas pensado que quizás lo que habían encontrado jamás podría quitárselo nadie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, franqueando el paso a 8 guardias armados y aquel hombre inmenso.

-Vaya, vaya Príncipe, veo que ya has recuperado la consciencia

Cuatro de los guardias tomaron a Kanon sujetándole con fuerza impidiendo que pudiera moverse. Otro agarró al chiquillo por el cabello haciéndole llorar

H: Ayyyyy! duele!

K: déjalo sanguijuela! no le toques!

-JAJAJAJAJA!- aquella risa le puso los pelos de punta- así que no quieres que toque al mocoso, verdaderamente eres todo un caballero

Los ojos de Kanon refulgían de rabia: te he dicho que le dejes en paz

-humm, ya veremos si dentro de unas horas eres tan valiente- de nuevo aquella horrible sonrisa- sabes, yo conocí a tu padre... hace mucho tiempo

K¿a mi padre?- abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa

-sí príncipe, al mismísimo rey- su rostro se ensombreció aún más llenándose de odio- llevadle abajo, que conozca a nuestro invitado

Guardia: y qué hacemos con el niño?

-¿ese mocoso?... jejeje, también bajará, hace mucho que no ve a su hermano

K: no! déjale en paz- no podía dejar de ver los aterrados ojos de Hyoga

A pesar de sus continuos forcejeos, Kanon no pudo soltarse de los guardias que le apresaban. Eran más y muy fuertes y él estaba débil aún, de hecho le costaba trabajo mantenerse erguido. El pequeño no dijo ni una sola palabra, de vez en cuando el guardia tiraba con fuerza de su cabello y le salía un débil quejido, pero aparte de eso no emitió ningún otro sonido. Aquel horrible tirano le miraba con una maldad que Kanon jamás había podido imaginar.

Al llegar a las celdas, se quedaron quietos enfrente de una que estaba vacía y con la puerta abierta. Kanon supuso que era para él. Justo enfrente, había otra exactamente igual, salvo porque estaba ocupada.

H: hermano!- a pesar de las circunstancias no pudo evitar alegrarse de verle vivo

C: Hyoga! qué haces aquí! maldito!- gritó refiriéndose al hombre que lo había encerrado allí- llévatelo de aquí! no le hagas nada, déjale en paz!

-te dije que el mocoso estaría a salvo si tú te quedabas quietecito- se acercó a Hyoga y tomó un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos- pero últimamente has estado un poco rebelde y yo...- se agachó aspirando el perfume del cabello del niño. Hyoga intentó moverse pero el guardia que lo sujetaba le retorció un brazo haciéndole gritar- tengo mis necesidades

K: déjale en paz!

C: no le toques!

Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo. Sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta Camus de la presencia del otro azulino, otro prisionero al parecer. Se miraron un segundo, estudiándose. Camus era realmente hermoso, estaba muy sucio y descuidado, demasiado delgado, demasiado pálido, casi cetrino y sin embargo, seguía siendo una belleza o al menos eso pensó Kanon. "Es como Shaka, su cuerpo se quebrará pero sus ojos destilan fuerza. Shaka, me pregunto dónde estás ahora"

* * *

(en el campamento rebelde)

Shaka no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz. Conversar con Mu le hacía sentirse lleno de esperanza e ilusión. Su primo resultó ser un hombre encantador, compartían gustos y aficiones, su sentido del humor se parecía mucho. Realmente Shaka comprendía porqué había sido su mejor amigo de niño.

De repente Shura entró en la tienda: Mu hay noticias desde el castillo, ven a la tienda de Milo.

Mu: Voy. Shaka puedes quedarte aquí, estás en tu casa. Volveré en cuanto terminemos.

Pero el rubio no quiso quedarse quieto. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sintiéndose un mueble, viendo cómo otros le obligaban a vivir como a ellos les parecía y no como él deseaba. Así que salió hacia la tienda de Milo él también, esperando que a ninguno le pareciese mal esa solución.

Con tan solo escuchar las últimas frases su corazón dio un vuelco.

Milo: tenemos que sacar al Príncipe del castillo cueste lo que cueste. De otro modo nuestra lucha estará perdida desde mucho antes de empezar.

Mu: eso es fácil de decir, pero Camus reforzará la seguridad. El castillo de los Faré no es tan sencillo de asaltar

Aioria: yo lo haré, sé cómo llegar hasta las mazmorras sin que nos vean

Shura: no es la primera vez que hacemos algo así, creo que tenemos posibilidades

Shaka: yo también quiero ir- todos se volvieron a ver a Shaka, quien parecía encogerse ante la mirada de sus nuevos amigos

Mu: Shaka! no digas tonterías! apenas llevas dos días aquí y nunca has luchado!

Shaka: el Príncipe no confiará en vosotros. Si yo no voy la misión será un fracaso- la increíble fuerza de sus palabras contrastaba con su estado físico, pero era difícil no contagiarse del entusiasmo de sus cielos.

Milo: Shaka¿estás seguro de querer hacerlo?. Algo podría salir mal y...

Shaka: estoy completamente seguro

Milo miró a Mu en busca de su aprobación. Shaka era el as perfecto para conseguir la confianza de Kanon y, aunque sonaba cruel exponerle tan pronto a un peligro tan importante, parecía ser su única opción. Finalmente Mu agachó la mirada asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza.

Milo: bien, entonces contamos contigo Shaka. Ahora, veamos cómo lo vamos a hacer.

* * *

(en el castillo)

-pero qué clase de anfitrión soy, no os he presentado. Kanon, "eso" es el Vizconde Camus del clan de los Faré quien amablemente ha decidido cederme su puesto- hablaba mientras continuaba con sus manos toqueteando el cabello de Hyoga- Camus, este es Kanon Príncipe de Lepadoria

Camus: Lepadoria- por un momento la esperanza brilló en sus zafiros, si uno de los hijos del rey Dohko estaba aquí, quizás aún había esperanza.

-se quedará contigo unos cuantos días- se agachó agarrando con fuerza a Hyoga por el mentón y situándose a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro- y bien Camus, tú qué harás, cederás a mis deseos o lo tendrá que hacer tu hermanito.

Camus agarró con fuerza los barrotes de su celda y sin despegar la vista del pequeño que temblaba aterrado gritó:

C: no le toques! no te atrevas a hacerle nada!

Por toda respuesta, el hombre lamió lentamente la mejilla de Hyoga. Este cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué se supone que iban a hacerle pero fuera lo que fuera seguro que no era bueno... y en absoluto de agradaba que le chuparan la cara de esa manera!

K: BASTARDO! suéltale!- Kanon forcejeó de nuevo intentando soltarse, pero un puñetazo en su estómago por parte de uno de los guardias le dejó sin aliento

C: no por favor, no le hagas nada, no a él, haré lo que tú quieras pero déjale en paz- el tono de Camus ahora era de súplica, sus mejillas estaban bañadas por lágrimas, se aferraba con fuerza a los barrotes porque sus rodillas habían dejado de sostenerle

-abre la puerta- le dijo a un guardia

K: no!

-ahora vas a ser un buen chico muy obediente- entró en la celda de Camus y cerró la puerta tras él. Entonces se volvió hacia los guardias- encerrad al príncipe ahí enfrente y haced con el niño lo que queráis

K: no!- por fin Kanon consiguió soltarse agarrando al pequeño Hyoga y metiéndose en la celda con él, cerró la puerta impidiendo a los guardias que se acercaran- Camus! te juro que antes tendrán que destriparme si quieren tocarle.

Los ojos de Camus miraban al príncipe con infinita gratitud, el niño se agarró a los barrotes de la celda de Kanon y empezó a gritar mientras lloraba

H: hermano!

-bien, protege al mocoso si quieres- dijo mirando hacia Kanon- pero te lo advierto Camus, si no haces lo que yo quiero le mataré de todos modos- se acercó a su presa quién veía horrorizado cómo su dulce hermanito era testigo de aquello.

Anticipándose a lo que venía ahora, Kanon agarró con fuerza a Hyoga y lo llevó al fondo de la celda, lo más alejado que pudo de la de Camus. Allí se sentó en el suelo, abrazó al niño contra su pecho, tapó con sus manos sus oídos y comenzó a cantar en alto. No quería que el pequeño escuchase nada de lo que iba a pasar.

El hombre agarró del pelo a Camus y lo lanzó contra la pared haciéndole caer al suelo. Entonces se sentó a horcajadas encima suyo y le golpeó con fuerza partiéndole los labios. La sangre del Vizconde salpicaba a su agresor, aquel sádico lo estaba disfrutando.

Sólo fue el inicio de una tortura que dejó a Camus más muerto que vivo. Golpeado hasta el hartazgo, violado, vejado hasta un punto casi inimaginable. Había intentado no gritar para que el pequeño no escuchase nada, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Creyó que moriría en varias ocasiones pero ver aquellos ojos verdes fijos en él, derramando tantas lágrimas, escuchar su canción tan fuerte como fuera necesario para que el niño no se enterase de nada. Saber que aquel hombre estaba arriesgando su vida por salvar a Hyoga, eso lo ató a la realidad. Kanon le dio esperanzas y fuerzas para resistir.

Por su parte el príncipe hizo lo que pudo. Cuidó lo mejor que supo al pequeño intentando evitarle ser testigo del sufrimiento de su hermano. Cuando miraba a los ojos de aquel muchacho no podía evitar pensar en Shaka, que probablemente aquel rubio había pasado por una tortura similar.

Sólo dejó de cantar cuando el asesino salió de la celda y se alejó por el pasillo. Camus no hacía ningún ruido, quizás estaba muerto... entonces le vio girar la cabeza, mirarle un segundo y murmurar un "gracias" inaudible. Entonces sus ojos se cerraron pero para alivio de Kanon, su pecho seguía moviéndose.

Hyoga sollozaba en silencio. Mantenía su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Kanon. El silencio había llegado súbitamente y no sabía si volverse a ver a Camus o no hacerlo. Finalmente se quedó dormido agotado en esa posición deseando con toda su alma que aquello fuera un mal sueño.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Habían pasado por lo menos 4 horas desde que aquel gigante abandonó las mazmorras y Camus no se había movido ni tan siquiera un centímetro. Kanon se maldijo por no poder ayudarlo, ni tan siquiera acercarse y taparlo con algo. Abrazó con más fuerza al pequeño que descansaba entre sus brazos, no quería que él también pasase frío.

La noche había caído, húmeda y heladora. Kanon sentía entumecerse los dedos de sus manos, su aliento hacía pequeñas volutas de vaho en el ambiente. Las gotas de agua se condensaban en la pared y en el suelo y ni tan siquiera le habían dejado una mísera manta con la que taparse.

De repente escuchó un gemido seguido de un golpe seco. Susurros y pasos apresurados. No sabía si despertar a Hyoga o dejarle dormir, si aquellos malnacidos pretendían hacerle algo lo pagarían con su vida.

Alguien se paró en seco justo delante de su celda. Llevaba una capa con capucha que no dejaba ver nada de su anatomía. Kanon se levantó desafiante, buscó con la mirada pero no encontró nada que pudiera usarse como arma en caso que necesitara defenderse. La sombra retiró lentamente la capucha que le cubría dejando que una brillante melena rubia cayese sobre sus hombros

-Shaka!- Kanon no sabía si creer en lo que veía o si quizás solo fuese un sueño, uno muy hermoso

Te encontré, Príncipe Kanon- dijo Shaka mientras le miraba fijamente con sus bellos ojos azules y una dulce sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

-Shaka¿Qué haces aquí?- intentaba recuperarse de su sorpresa, además Shaka ahora conocía su verdadera identidad. Kanon se preguntaba si quizás no estuviera molesto por no habérselo dicho.

Rescatarte, por supuesto¿qué si no, las explicaciones ya llegarán luego

Otra sombra llegó a la altura de Shaka y también retiró su capucha. Sacó algo de algún bolsillo oculto y manipuló la cerradura hasta abrirla

A: debemos darnos prisa, Príncipe. Las explicaciones vendrán más tarde

K: debemos sacarle a él también- dijo señalando el inerte cuerpo de Camus

A: no tenemos tiempo de andar rescatando a los presos del vizconde- contestó Aioria molesto

K: si él no viene yo tampoco- la firmeza de sus palabras arrancó un bufido de disgusto en Aioria, quien rápidamente abrió la otra celda.

Sh: ten, para que no tengas frío- le entregó a Kanon una capa muy similar a la suya

K: gracias- pero en vez de ponérsela volvió a entrar en la celda y tomó entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto de uno de los rincones, envolviéndolo consuma delicadeza en la capa que le acababan de dar.

Shaka lo miró curioso y se asombró al ver un niño pequeño, rubio y dormido entre los brazos de Kanon

Sh¿Quién es?- suavemente retiró un mechón de pelo de la frente del pequeño

K: las explicaciones luego¿recuerdas?- contestó con una sonrisa

Por su parte, Aioria había llegado hasta Camus y lo observaba horrorizado. Estaba totalmente recubierto de sangre, prácticamente desnudo y muy frío. Respiraba débilmente y con dificultad, pero estaba vivo. Se quitó su propia capa y envolvió al joven en ella. Lo tomó en sus brazos sorprendido de lo poco que pesaba

A: entiendo que quisieras sacarle de este infierno. Yo lo llevaré, esperemos que podamos salvarle, ahora vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Las tres sombras se deslizaron sigilosamente fuera del castillo. A una distancia prudente de la muralla exterior se encontraron con otros dos hombres ataviados de igual manera que cuidaban de cuatro caballos a los que mantenían en silencio.

A: traemos dos más, un niño y este pobre diablo- dijo refiriéndose a un Camus que no se había movido lo más mínimo desde que lo levantaron del frío suelo de la celda.

Shura echó una ojeada al hombre que llevaba Aioria: dios mío, debemos darnos prisa o no resistirá. Nos turnaremos a llevarlo para que los caballos no se fatiguen demasiado pronto, el Príncipe que monte con Shaka como estaba previsto y al niño puede llevarlo Shiryu

Shi: yo lo llevaré- dijo el pelinegro a Kanon indicándole que le entregara al niño

Shaka afirmó con la cabeza haciéndole ver a Kanon que era buena idea entregárselo y Hyoga pasó a las manos del pelinegro que lo sujetó con un solo brazo mientras con el otro agarraba las riendas del caballo.

Shaka indicó al Príncipe que montase en uno de los caballos y él se situó delante mientras le decía que se iba a quedar helado, que era una lástima que no se le hubiese ocurrido traer más capas. Kanon no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario y más aún al ver al rubio hacerse un lío con las riendas.

K: déjame tu capa

Shaka le miró asombrado, en el fondo era justo. Kanon le había salvado la vida así que era él quien debía pasar frío y no el azulino. Sin embargo no se esperaba que Kanon se colocase la capa y la abrochara... por delante del pecho de Shaka!

K: así no pasaremos frío ninguno de los dos

Shaka estaba abrumado. Para conseguir taparse así, Kanon se había pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, sentía los latidos de su corazón contra su espalda, sus muslos aferrando sus piernas y su aliento rozar su sien.

Sh: pero así no puedo dirigir al caballo- no quería protestar realmente, pero sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho si latía tan fuerte.

Kanon volvió a reír divertido: yo tomaré las riendas, tú solo dime qué camino seguir

Así viajaron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta el campamento rebelde donde los esperaban con impaciencia. Una vez allí, Shiryu preparó comida para los rescatados mientras Mu se hacía cargo de Camus y Shura curaba las pocas heridas de Kanon. Shaka se fue con un aún dormido Hyoga hasta la tienda principal donde Milo esperaba impaciente.

M¿quién es el niño?- preguntó curioso

Sh: no lo sé, estaba en la celda con Kanon. También hemos traído a otro, estaba muy mal

M: sí lo sé, me lo dijo Shiryu. Mu es muy bueno con la medicina, seguro que puede hacer algo por él.

Hyoga abrió los ojitos con sueño y pereza, pero enseguida se vio observado por unas hermosas turquesas y unos bellísimos zafiros que nunca antes había visto. Sin saber quienes eran, ni qué hacía durmiendo en los brazos de aquel rubio, ni dónde estaba ni mucho menos cómo había llegado hasta allí sólo acertó a decir un simple hola que arrancó sonoras carcajadas a los dos hombres.

Sh: hola peque, has dormido mucho

Hyoga pensó que aquel hombre tenía una sonrisa muy bonita

M: me llamo Milo y él es Shaka. Te hemos sacado de esa celda en la que estabas con Kanon

El pequeño se puso en pie rápidamente y puso sus manitas en los hombros de Milo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas preguntó:

H¿y mi hermano?

Sh¿tu hermano¿era el que estaba en la celda de enfrente?

H: sí- ahora era Shaka quien recibía la angustia de sus preciosos ojos

Mu: tu hermano vivirá- entrando por la puerta- estaba muy mal herido y tardará bastante en recuperarse, pero estoy seguro de que con los cuidados apropiados sanará

La hermosa sonrisa de Hyoga iluminó toda la habitación

H¿puedo verle?

Mu: aún está inconsciente, deja que descanse y luego te llevo¿de acuerdo?- se arrodilló a su altura y le acarició la mejilla mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce y llena de paz

H¿Y Kanon?- la curiosidad y el desparpajo del pequeño parecía no tener límites

M¿Kanon¿es esa forma de llamar a un Príncipe?- preguntó Milo burlón

H: él me deja que le llame así- con su pequeño ceño fruncido desafiaba a Milo a contradecirle

M: JAJAJAJAJA!- para Milo aquel pequeño tenía una dulzura y una frescura que le encandilaban- y tú quien eres enano, que te codeas con los Príncipes

K: él es Hyoga, hijo de Halníbar- Kanon acababa de entrar por la puerta acompañado de Shura, Aioria y Shiryu quien llevaba bandejas con comida, y contestó a la pregunta en lugar del niño.

H: Kanon!- el pequeño saltó a los brazos del príncipe quien lo alzó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla- ¿sabes? ese señor de ahí ha dicho que Camus se va a poner bien- dijo señalando a Mu

K: se llama Mu y sí, tu hermano se pondrá bien pronto, ya lo verás

Ninguno podía creelo. ¿Esos eran los hijos de Halníbar¿Aquellos a los que habían odiado y contra los que se supone que estaban luchando? Si todo aquello no lo había hecho el Vizconde, entonces ¿contra quién demonios se suponía que tenían que enfrentarse?

De todos el más sorprendido era Milo, quien veía cómo había estado odiando a un fantasma. Y el menos Shaka, puesto que estaba demasiado ocupado perdiéndose en las esmeraldas del Príncipe que le devolvían la mirada con igual pasión, aún con el pequeño colgado de su cuello.

Shiryu: bueno, quizás debamos seguir hablando luego de esto. Ahora comed que seguro que tenéis hambre- colocó la bandeja llena de deliciosa comida en el centro de la sala.

Hyoga corrió a sentarse al lado de Shaka e hizo señas a Kanon para que se sentase a su lado. Kanon se situó al lado del niño sin apartar un instante la vista del rubio, quien se sonrojó intensamente.

Aioria: yo prefiero comer en mi habitación, tengo cosas que hacer

Mu: Aioria espera!. ¿Te importaría dormir esta noche con Shura y el niño? Yo tengo que cuidar de Camus

Shura: un momento, cómo que conmigo?

Mu: el príncipe y Shaka tienen que dormir en algún sitio esta noche y la tienda de Shiryu es demasiado pequeña para los dos, por eso pensé que tú podrías ceder la tuya

Shura: pensé que Shaka dormiría contigo como hasta ahora y el Príncipe con Aioria

Aioria: no! mejor quédate tú conmigo, prefiero tener a un amigo cerca que no a...- y sin más salió de allí dejando a todos con una cara de inmensa sorpresa


End file.
